


Three Day Field Trip to Stark Tower

by Soowshie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i can’t be bothered tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soowshie/pseuds/Soowshie
Summary: Peter Parker and his Decathlon team go on a three day field trip to Stark Tower.Peter is anything but excited, because of the Avengers, who he knows are going to annoy the shit out of him.Everything would be fine, right?What could possibly go wrong?A lot, apparently.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 72
Kudos: 907





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have had this fic posted on Wattpad and fan fiction.net for a while, so I finally decided to post it here. I hope you all like it!

Peter's day was going great. He woke up on time, actually had breakfast for once, made it to school on time, aced his calculus test, didn't have one disturbance from Flash for the entire day (somehow), and ate lunch. So when the Decathlon meeting rolled around and Mr Harrington announced that he had some exciting news for the group, that had something to do with a field trip, it piqued Peter's interests. Ever since his last and disastrous field trip to Oscorp, he wasn't so fond of field trips, but his day had seemed to be going well so he decided to give it a chance.

"We will we having a field trip, but not only that, we will be staying a few nights at the place!" Mr Harrington announced, his excitement visible. If a field trip that Mr Harrington had to spend a few days at with a group of teenagers got him excited, then it must be good.

"We'll be going to..." Everybody silenced, all waiting impatiently to hear where they would be going.

"Stark Industries!" He finally announced, being over-dramatic. The team looked at each other, excitement clear on their faces. A few cheers rose from the crowd. Peter, however, blanched. A field trip to Stark Industries? Not just a field trip, but some three day sleepover there with his Decathlon team?

After the whole Vulture ordeal, him and Tony had become close. Every weekend they would hang out in the labs, and work on the iron man suits or Peter's Spider-man suit. They would also occasionally have a movie night together, and best of all, the Avengers would occasionally join them. It was like a second family to him.

So the news shouldn't have been that bad for him, but the Avengers were the type of group of people to make sure that Peter was humiliated in front of his class.

Peter was drawn from his thoughts from a hard jab in his side. He turned to his left, and saw Ned, an excited smile stretched across his lips.

"Dude! A field trip to Stark Industries! And we get to stay the night for three entire days!" Ned exclaimed excitedly, his eyes widening.

"Woo, I can't wait." Peter replied, waving his fist enthusiastically in the air.

"Bro, it can't be that bad." 

"You don't know the Avengers, they all look like immortal superheroes, but their actually just a group of pranksters who like playing Mario-kart at 3 in the morning."

"That... Honestly sounds amazing." Ned said, imagining all the Avengers playing Mario-kart together. 

"Do you play Mario-kart with them?" Ned asked, giving his friend a curious gaze. Peter didn't reply, he instead just buried his face in his hands.

Ned placed a reassuring hand on his back, "relax, it'll be fine." 

Turns out, he was wrong. When Peter finally got out of school, and had arrived at the tower after Happy had dropped him off, he went up to the common floor, where the Avengers mainly hung-out, to see Tony making coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr Stark." Peter greeted as he walked into the room, dumping his bag on the floor and collapsing on the couch.

"Hey Pete." Tony replied, turning around to face the teenager. Tony expected the kid to tell him about his day, or something, anything, but he was unnaturally quiet. 

"What's up, kid?" He asked.

Peter turned and looked at Tony, "hm? Nothing, just... Tired." 

Tony shrugged, and turned back around just as his coffee finished brewing. "So, I heard you were going on a field trip. A sleepover field trip, if I should call it that."

Peter looked up, startled. "Wha- how did you know?" 

"Kid, it's my company, I think I would know if a bunch of highschoolers would be coming into my tower to camp out for three days." Tony replied, turning back around to face the kid.

Peter slumped on the couch, staring at the roof. 

"You don't seem overly excited about the concept of that." Tony pointed out, taking a sip from his beverage.

"I come here every weekend, Mr Stark. I know how you and the Avengers are. And I have to go with my decathlon team, I can already see you guys humiliating me in any way you can." Peter replied, not turning to look at his mentor.

Tony was silent for a moment. "Well, I can't stop them from being them. Sorry, Underoos."

Peter let out an irritated groan, which made Tony smirk in amusement. Taking a sip from his drink, he turned around and left the common room. 

"See you Pete, I got a meeting that I am..." He paused, and glanced at his watch, "an hour late to." 

"Bye." Peter replied half-halfheartedly, turning to look at the billionaire as he walked off.

Tony paused, and turned around to glance at the teenager. "You'll be fine, Pete." He said, before going into the elevator and disappearing behind the doors.

And so, Peter was now on the bus, on the way to Stark Tower with his team. He had to pack a bag for the trip, even though he already had everything he needed at the tower, but the less attention that was drawn to him, the better. He had asked May if he could just stay home, but she was insistent on getting him to go.

"Please, May?" He had begged, ready to pull out the puppy eyes if he needed to.

"No, your going." She replied sharply, purposely not looking at Peter. 

"But May, I go there every weekend, and it won't affect my schooling at all!" He complained, insistent on getting out of this. 

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "For the last time, your going. No amount of complaining will you get out of it." Peter wondered if there was a specific reason she wanted him to go, but with the tone of voice she was using, Peter knew the argument was over.

So now there he was. Ned would not stop talking his ear off about literally anything that came to his mind. MJ was sketching silently in her notebook. 

"Oh my god, what if the Avengers come and meet us all personally?" Ned asked, shaking Peter's arm lightly.

"That would suck." He replied flatly. He was watching the colors of the outside world flash past his window, his hand keeping his head propped up.

Ned continued, his inner fan-boy visible. "Are all the Avengers at the tower? Or are they out on some super secret mission?" 

"I don't know." Peter replied simply.

"Oh my god, we're here, we're here!" Ned suddenly announced, as he began shaking Peter's arm vigorously. Peter turned to his left, just as the bus was slowing down, to see Stark Tower looming over them. 

Peter let out an internal groan, as the bus slowed down, before coming to a complete halt. 

"Alright, single file, don't forget your bags, let's get off the bus!" Mr Harrington instructed, as the team began eagerly getting off the bus. Peter got up, and as he was beginning to walk down the bus aisle, somebody nudged him.

"Yo, Penis Parker!" The voice of Flash Thompson rang from behind him. Peter didn't turn around or reply, as he hopped of the bus, and beside Ned.

"Penis!" His voice came again. Peter turned around to face the annoying teenager, his eye-lids half lidded and not amused. 

Flash smirked as they made eye contact. "Still going to lie about your internship?" 

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes, "Flash, it's not fake."

"Sure, sure." Flash replied, that stupid smirk still on his face. Flash opened his mouth to continue tormenting the poor teenager, but Mr. Harrington's over-excited voice cut in.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We must be on our best behavior, no funny business." He instructed the group. He then turned around and walked towards the front doors of Stark Tower, the ecstatic group of teenagers following eagerly behind him.

The group gathered in the lobby, whispering excitedly to each other as a woman walked up to them, who Peter fortunately, or unfortunately recognized.

"Hello Midtown High, I am your tour guide for this afternoon, my name is Miss Johnson, but if you want you can call me Carrie." She introduced herself, giving the class a light wave. Peter occasionally saw her around the halls and they would always greet each other, normally with jokes or witty remarks.

The class greeted her formally. "Alright, so here are your badges that you will be using for the three days that you are here, but make sure you don't lose them." She explained, as she began handing out the badges to each individual student. She came around to Peter, and sent him a warm smile. 

"Peter, good to see you again. I barely ever see you on the lower floors, your always upstairs." She stated, giving him a confused yet curious look.

Peter would normally have said something witty in reply, but instead he just scratched the back of his head, ignoring the few curious gazes of the kids in his group.

"Ah, yeah... I'm on a field trip, here. So..." He replied awkwardly.

He could see that she was trying to hold in her laughter, and she walked away, not bothering to give him a badge, because he already had one. 

She cleared her throat after she had handed out the rest of the badges, her original facade taking place. "Alright, now I want each student to one by one go through this scanner, and I want you to scan your badges on the pad here." 

Flash went first, as he eagerly scanned his badge on the pad. "Level 1 guest, Flash Thompson." A voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, startling the boy.

"Oh, that is our A.I that Mr. Stark himself made, Friday." Carrie informed the group. 

The next student went, until it was just him, MJ, and Betty remaining. Peter cast a glance over at Carrie, because he knew that she knew that he had a level 5 alpha badge, which is the highest level. She merely winked at him, and motioned for him to go forwards. Peter reluctantly scanned his badge (which he barely even used) on the pad, and Fridays voice came.

"Level 5 alpha, Peter Parker, it is good to see you again." Her voice said, with an edge of delight to it, if A.I's could even sound delighted. The team, besides Ned and MJ was, to say the least, surprised.

"Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your arrival?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. Peter panicked. 

"No, no that's fine Fri." He replied to the A.I quickly.

"Okay. Have a nice day, Peter." 

Peter cringed as he walked off towards Ned, ignoring the lingering gazes of the now curious students. If Flash was going to say something, he didn't get time to, because he was abruptly cut off by Carrie.

"Alright. I will first be showing you to where you will be staying for the next few days so you can drop your bags off, and then we will start the beginning of the tour." Carrie explained, as she turned around and began walking off. The group turned their heads away from Peter, and followed after Carrie.

This was going to be a long few days.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, this is where you will all be staying for the next few days. I'll give you all five minutes to figure out where you'll sleep and to unpack your stuff, and then I'll meet you outside." Carrie explained as the group walked through a door, and into a spacious room with bunk beds covering the left and right walls. 

A large, light grey rug covered the centre of the room, which covered shiny brown floor boards. The beds were white with grey stripes, and plush looking pillows. The walls were painted a clean white, and at the back of the room was a large window, with a perfect view of the city below.

Carrie turned around to leave, before quickly adding, "oh, and there are also two bathrooms in here, and as you can see, a nice view of the city." 

She closed the door behind her, leaving the group of teenagers to themselves. 

"How the heck did we manage to get our own room in Stark Tower?" Sally asks, as she walks over to a bed and sits down on it, dropping her large bag beside her. Peter had a pretty good idea as to how. Mr Stark probably played a part in this whole three day field trip. Who was he kidding, he probably planned the entire thing, along with the rest of the Avengers.

"Look at this view, it's amazing!" Betty exclaimed, as she walked over to look out the window, and over the bright city. 

"I wonder if these badges expire, or if we can use them all the time..." Abe wondered out loud, as he flipped his badge in his hand.

"It stays expiry date three days." MJ replied, her voice flat. 

"Oh, so it does."

"Am I the only one who is still wondering why Peter had a level five badge?" Sally piped in, glancing up at the rest of the group. Peter had hoped they had forgotten about that, but apparently not.

Charles look over at him, fixing his glasses into place. "Yeah, how do you have a level five badge?"

Peter opened his mouth to come out with some random made up excuse, but he was cut off by Flash. "He probably stole it."

The group looked over at Flash, their eyebrows furrowing at either his stupidity, or just Flash being a douche bag.

"And how would Peter have stolen a level five badge and how would he have managed to casually walk through security with it without any workers caring?" MJ asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"W-well, I don't know, ask Peter!" Flash snapped back, his confident facade breaking as MJ fixed him with a glare.

The team glanced at him again, waiting for an answer. "Well... I do important stuff for... Mr. Stark." Peter mentally face palmed. His excuse was terrible. The group opened their mouths to ask more questions, but before they could a light knock pounded on the door, stopping them. The door opened, and Carrie popped her head through.

"You all ready for the tour?" She asked. The team sent final looks at Peter, before nodding their heads excitedly. 

They all exited the room, Peter coming out last, as he shut the door behind him with a light click. 

"Alright, if you will all follow me, we will be making our way to the bottom floor of the tower, where we will be taking a look at some of the labs." Carrie told the group, as she began leading them down a long hallway.

Ned turned to Peter, quietly muttering into his ear, "see Peter? This isn't as bad as you kept telling me it was gonna be." 

Peter looked to his right to look at his best friend, an uncertain frown on his face. "That's because it's barely even started. And they already saw my level 5 badge."

Ned opened his mouth to reply, but they had already reached the labs, and Carrie was talking. "Here are the labs! The lower-class interns do their work here, and they work on smaller projects. The higher-class interns work further up in the tower." 

Ned turned away from his friend, to look at the labs. His face instantly lit up with excitement. "You can have a look at the labs through the glass here, and we can watch them working." 

Ned went over to the glass beside MJ to watch the interns work on their projects. Peter on the other hand was glancing around anxiously, because somebody could jump out of nowhere all of a sudden. He was probably being paranoid, but when you were in the same building as the Avengers, you couldn't help it.

"Peter, come and check this out!" Ned called over his shoulder, ushering for Peter to come over to him.

With a final glance around the large hallway they were in, Peter walked over to Ned. "Dude, look over there!" Ned exclaimed, pointing at something at the back of the lab.

Peter followed to where Ned was looking, and instantly felt all of his hopes drain away. There, at the back of the lab was Shuri. The literal princess of Wakanda. She never worked down in these labs because she had her own one upstairs, so it was obvious she was were there just to see Peter. At this moment, Shuri decided to glance up from whatever she was tinkering with, and she quickly made eye contact with Peter.

"Peter!" She called out eagerly in her strong accent. Normally Peter would have been excited to see Shuri, because she wasn't always at the tower. Peter didn't even know Shuri was in New York at the time. She put down her project as she speed walked across the lab, towards the door.

Shuri opened up the glass door that lead into the hallway, and came towards him, her face beaming with delight. 

"Hey Shuri... I didn't know you were in New York." Peter greeted, trying to ignore the looks he was most likely receiving from his team. 

"I just arrived last night, a shame you were already gone by the time I arrived though, I was bored." She explained. "What are you doing down in these labs?" He asked, although he was pretty certain he already knew the answer.

"Tony told me to come down here, I'm not exactly sure why, but at least I bumped into you!" Shuri told him. Mr. Stark betrayed him, how dare he.

"Anyways, I had a new idea for your web-" 

Shuri wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Peter quickly interrupted her. "That sounds great, how about we finish this conversation later?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

If Shuri had finished that sentence, then he would've had a lot more explaining to do. 

"Why? I mean, your not busy right now, are you?" 

"I... Am kind of busy. I'm on a field trip here, with my Decathlon group." He explained, fixing her with a hard stare, not exactly sure what to expect from her. What he didn't expect was for her to burst out laughing. 

"I'm s-sorry, your on a field trip? Here?" She asked through her outburst of laughter, a huge grin overtaking her face. 

Peter stared at her with half-lidded eyes. "Yes, that is what I said." Shuri rolled onto her stomach, giggling uncontrollably. Shuri was probably over-reacting on purpose. She also probably understood why Mr. Stark had sent her down here.

"I-i'm sorry... You know what? J-just go enjoy yourself, I-i'm gonna go." Shuri choked out, as she waved to Peter and left, giggles randomly escaping her lips as she went. Peter turned around to face the group, as was met with faces of surprise and what was most likely jealousy. 

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" Carrie suggested, upon witnessing the awkward silence that fell upon the group. 

"Dude, you didn't tell me you knew the princess of Wakanda!" Ned whisper-shouted at Peter as the group once again followed Carrie through the complex maze of the tower.

"Well now you know." He replied simply, shrugging at him. 

He gave him an incredulous look, "you so have to get us to meet each other." Ned paused for a moment. "You also so need to introduce me to all of the Avengers."

Peter turned to him and frowned. "You'll probably meet them all during the next few days."

"Seriously?!" Ned asked, an excited grin overtaking his face. "If you stick around me the entire time, then yeah, probably." Ned's grin grew wider. "I am not leaving your side for the rest of this field trip."

The next place Carrie led them to was just a floor above the lower-class intern labs. As soon as we walked through the archway leading to the room, the team gasped in awe and excitement. In the room was a separate area for each Avenger, showcasing old outfits that were worn during the battle of New York, weapons, short videos that showcased the hero, and a description to go along with it.

"We'll be spending some time on this floor, and then we will go to the lunch-rooms to have lunch." She informed the group, as they waited impatiently for her to let them pass. At the eager look on the teens faces, she stepped aside to allow them to explore.

Peter followed more slowly after Ned, as he had already seen this room, so it was nothing new to him. MJ came up next to Peter, her book in hand. She didn't say anything as they watched Ned gawk over the Captain America section.

"For once I actually feel bad for you." MJ finally spoke, not turning to look at his face as she talked to him.

"I feel so honoured." He replied sarcastically, watching Ned as he pushed his hands up against the glass that was keeping him from touching anything. 

"Peter, come check this out!" His best friend called to him, waiting impatiently for him to catch up. Peter sent MJ a look, and she rolled her eyes at him, as he went over to Ned.

"What is it?" He asked, stopping beside him.

Ned was pointing at the old outfit that Mr. Rogers wore during the battle of New York, and a video of him during some sort of training montage. 

"I can't believe that you have actually met THE Captain America! Like, the one doing these epic fighting moves on this video!" Ned exclaimed, not looking away from the video playing. 

"Oh, so Mr. Don't use bad language is cool but nobody even cares about me. Wow." 

Peter flipped around, to come face to face with Clint. He had his arms crossed, but a smirk was on his face. 

"Mr. Barton... What are you doing here?" Peter asked, ignoring the strange sounds Ned was making behind him.

"I just thought I would come see my favourite person. And I also want to know what you want for dinner tonight, nobody can decide and it's bothering me." 

"Oh... Er, well I won't be able to have dinner with you guys, but why don't you just order pizza or something?" Peter suggested. Did any of the Avengers actually know Peter was on a field trip, or did Mr. Stark just tell them to come and annoy Peter because he was in the tower?

"I suggested that, but Scott told us he is on some diet or something, and that we should all be on diet's as well otherwise we would get fat?" 

Peter let out a small laugh. "Sounds like him. Just get him a salad then."

"I like your thinking. Anyways, you have fun with your... Field trip, was it?" Clint teased, raising an eyebrow at him. Maybe it was just Shuri who wasn't aware of his field trip. 

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes at him. "Yes, the field trip that I am currently on. Meaning I can't come and play Mario Kart with you, if you were going to suggest that." Peter replied, hoping that the Decathlon group was too distracted with what they were looking at to notice that there was an Avenger in the room.

"Tough crowd. Alright then, I'll take my leave, bye Squirt." Clint ruffled Peter's hair, before turning around and walking off, waving to him as he went. Peter huffed, fixing his hair back into place as he turned around to continue speaking with Ned. 

"DUDE!" He screeched, catching him off guard. 

"Was that Hawkeye?" He heard somebody ask from his team. So much for hoping nobody would notice.

Flash's eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head in disbelief. "It was probably Hawkeye's stunt double or something." 

"Flash, I don't think Hawkeye has a stunt double." Betty pointed out, her hands on her hips. 

"Then how does Peter know Hawkeye? And Shuri, for that matter!" Flash pointed out, turning to face him. Peter let out an inaudible groan. He knew this was going to happen, of course, he was hoping it wouldn't, but when did anything ever go Peter's way?

"I must admit, that is a bit odd, Peter. Not to mention earlier you said that you did important stuff for Tony Stark?" Sally piped in, her curiosity having been piqued. 

"I... See them around occasionally, so I know them." Peter replied to them, shrugging his shoulders.

"But he said something about what to have for dinner? Assuming that you were going to have dinner with the Avengers..." Cindy pointed out. Great, now his Decathlon group were making up theories and speculating his relationship with the Avengers. If this keeps up, it won't be long before they figure out he's Spider-man.

"Peter is a man full of secrets..." Abe murmured out loud. 

Carrie chose that moment to walk in. "Alright gang, I hope we're all done in here. Let's head down to the lunch rooms to get some food." 

"You owe us an explanation later, Peter." Flash growled at him. The group nodded in agreement, aside from Ned and MJ.

Well wasn't this field trip just going fantastically?


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally coming to an end. Of course, there was still two more entire days of spending time at the tower with his Decathlon group, but at least the first day was drawing it's close.

The team had gone to get lunch, and thankfully nobody decided to jump in and greet Peter. This could mean that they actually decided to leave him alone, which was unlikely, or they were planning on bothering him later. Either way, Peter was grateful for the temporary break.

The team had just returned to their room, as the sun began to set, instantly going over to a bed to sit down and rest their tired legs. They all decided on who would sleep where, and it didn't take them long to get everything sorted out. 

Peter had chosen the top bunk at the back left corner of the room, with Ned underneath him. MJ slept to his right of them on the top bunk, with Sally underneath her. At the foot of Sally's bed was Cindy, with Betty above her. Abe occupied the bottom bed next to Ned, with Charles on top. Flash had a bed all to himself. 

Peter was sitting on Ned's bed, talking quietly with him. After everything that they had done that day, Peter was hoping they would have forgotten about their run ins with Shuri and Clint, but of course that wouldn't be the case.

"Alright, I think you owe us an explanation now Pete." Betty demanded, once everyone had chosen what bed they were going to sleep. Peter fiddled uncomfortably with his sleeves, as he glanced up at the group watching him with expectant eyes.

"I mean... It's not that complicated. I work for Mr. Stark, so I see them around occasionally."He tried explaining.

Flash fake coughed out, "bullshit," before clearing his throat. Everyone stayed silent, either waiting for Peter to continue, or they were pondering over what he said. 

"Do you seriously think we'll believe that, Parker?" Flash finally asked, crossing his arms and getting up from his bed to face Peter.

"Believe what you want, it's not my problem." He replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Your just butt-hurt that you aren't interning for Tony Stark." MJ spoke up from where she was sitting down on the top bunk, her legs dangling over the edge, with her arms crossed.

Flash turned his gaze over to MJ. "How can I be butt-hurt of something that isn't even real?"

MJ let out a drawn out sigh, rolling her eyes. "Either your just jealous, or your just incredibly stupid. I'll go with the latter." 

Flash opened his mouth to say something in reply, but came out with nothing, so he closed it again. Peter flashed MJ a grateful smile, but she merely rolled her eyes and went back to whatever she was reading.

After the group had had their break, they all headed down to dinner with Carrie in the lead. They walked into a large restaurant looking room, with simple wooden chairs with white cushions on them, and tables scattered around. A large window was to the left, with a nice overview of the bright city, and the night sky. 

Carrie led them to a large table that sat right by the window. They all took seats at the table. Peter and Ned sat down right beside the window at the edge of the table, MJ seated herself next to them along with Betty and Sally. Abe sat across from Peter, with Charles, Flash then Cindy beside him. 

"You can choose something from the menu in front of you, and your food will arrive quickly." Carrie informed them, as the group settled into their seats.

Peter chose just a simple meal of pizza, and a coke to accompany it. Soon the whole group had picked their meals, and Carrie left with the orders. They all erupted into light chatter among each other. Peter was feeling comfortable, talking with Ned.

"I would be so awesome to be eating dinner with the Avengers right now." Ned told Peter, turning to look at him.

"A lot of the time it ends in a food fight. As long as Clint and Scott are there, at least."

"A food fight with the Avengers, awesome." 

Ned continued to say something, but a light buzz tingled in the back of Peter's spine, causing him to stiffen. He drowned out the noises around him, and heard a very faint voice scream for help. 

"Help! Somebody help me!" The voice shouted, coming from just below the tower.

"Peter? Bro?" Ned's voice came back, as he began waving a hand in front of his face.

"I need to go." Peter said abruptly as he got up, flashing Ned an apologetic smile. Ned gave him a thumbs up in understanding, assuming it was Spider-Man related. 

Peter didn't hesitate as he got up and quickly ran away, back towards their room where his Spider-Man suit waited. He thought he heard somebody, most likely Carrie calling after him, but he paid them no heed as he kept sprinting. It didn't take him long to reach the room. He dashed over to his bed, and ripped open his bag and pulled out the Spider-Man suit. As fast as he could, he changed into it, and finally pulled his mask over his head.

He dashed to the large window at the back of the room, opened up a single panel, and dove out the window and out of sight, disappearing into the night.

Meanwhile, the group was staring confused as Peter ran off without a word. 

"What the heck was that?" Betty asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh, uh... Peter really needed the bathroom." Ned told them, hoping to get them off Peter's back.

"The bathroom is just over there." Carrie murmured, pointing to a room that had the boys and girls sign above it.

"Oh. He didn't know it was there, so he just went to our room's bathroom." Ned replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe I should go check if he's alright, he looked stressed." Carrie suggested, already beginning to walk away.

Ned stood up slightly from his seat, panicking. "Oh, no, no that's fine Carrie, he was just busting to go. He's alright." He assured her. She looked reluctant as she looked at the teenager for a moment, before giving in.

"Alright. If he comes back soon then that's okay, but if he isn't back in five minutes I'm going to check." She decided. Ned nodded, hoping that Peter wasn't going to be long.

A few minutes began ticking by, and the group still sat in an awkward silence, most likely waiting for Peter's return. That's when the door creaked open, and Peter walked back inside. Ned sighed in relief. He had a hand clasping his side, as he came back and sat down beside Ned, a noticeable grunt escaping him. He glanced up and noticed the group looking at him.

"I'm good, I just needed the bathroom." He informed them, a slight strain to his voice. They all shrugged and returned to chatting to each other.

"We all good?" Ned asked Peter after everyone had turned away. Peter nodded. That's when Ned noticed his friend clasping the right side of his stomach with his left hand. His eyebrows were clenched together in obvious pain.

Ned began to panic slightly. "Dude, you okay?" 

"Yeah, nothing I can't fix up later." He replied, although he never looked up from the table. Ned looked closer, and saw blood begin to pool around Peter's fingers.

"Peter, your bleeding!" Ned hollered, probably a little bit to loud. The group looked up at that.

"Peter's bleeding?" Abe asked, leaning forward in his seat to see what Ned was screeching about.

Peter glanced up, sending them all a forced smile. "No, no I'm good." Ned watched in concern as the blood began dripping down his fingers and onto the ground. 

"You are definitely not good. What the heck happened?" Ned whispered to him, still staring at the blood.

"There were a few dudes... One somehow snuck up behind me and I thought I dodged him, but he nicked me in the side... With a knife." Peter replied casually, as if getting stabbed was a completely normal thing.

"That does not look like it nicked you!" Ned whispered harshly, in disbelief as to what his friend had just told him.

"You should go to Mr. Stark." Ned advised worried his friend was losing too much blood.

"I normally stitch myself back up, I'll be fine." Peter replied simply. 

That's when somebody came crashing through the door leading to the restaurant like room.

"PETER!" They shouted, and Peter instantly cringed. Of course it was Mr. Stark.

Peter slowly looked up as he came stomping over to the table, his arms crossed.

"M-Mr. Stark..." Peter replied awkwardly, already knowing why he was here, or more specifically why he was shouting at him.

"I swear to god, THIS NEEDS TO STOP! NO MORE HIDING ANYTHING!" He screeched, obviously talking about the many times he had gotten injured but didn't tell him. 

"Your going to give me grey hairs! Scratch that, you already have!" He continued, as he stopped beside him. The team was shocked, to say the least. Mr. Stark looked up at the surprised group of teenagers.

"Oh, hi, welcome to Stark Tower, whatever," he greeted them, clearly not interested in the team. 

"Now you mister, will be coming with me." His stern voice returning, as he looked down at Peter.

"Mr. Stark, I'm fine-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, I'm sick of you saying that." He quickly cut him off. 

"Up. You can get back to your group later." He ordered. Peter grimaced as he stood up. He tried to hide the pain, and the urge to wince, but he wasn't doing a great job. Mr. Stark finally got a better look at what happened to Peter, and he seemed to choke on his spit.

"Jesus Christ Peter." 

Peter merely sent him a smile, as he pushed his chair in. "Don't smile at me like that."

Mr. Stark wrapped his arm around Peter to support him as he tried walking without limping, and lead him away. 

"I'll return him later, you guys just enjoy your dinner." Mr. Stark said over his shoulder as him and Peter left through the doors, shutting the doors behind them.

"Mr. Stark, you can't just come running in like a banshee, I think you gave my group a heart attack." 

"You gave me a heart attack! How did you think I felt when Friday informed that you had first of all gone out in the suit, and then gotten injured? Stabbed?" Mr. Stark snapped back, as the two walked down the hallway.

"Not happy...?" Peter answered, glancing up at his mentor.

"Something like that." He snapped. Peter lowered his head, not daring to make eye contact with him.

An awkward silence stretched on uncomfortably, before Mr. Stark sighed. "I just don't want you killing yourself because your to stubborn to tell me when your hurt."

"I know."

"Bruce will get you all fixed up, then you can have dinner with us upstairs. If your feeling better, I might let you sleep with your friends, but otherwise your sleeping upstairs in your room." 

"Okay." Peter replied simply, knowing it would be completely useless to argue.

It didn't take them long to reach the Med-bays, where Bruce was already waiting. "What did he do this time?" He asked, as he helped Peter sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Got himself stabbed." Mr. Stark informed him. "Again." He added.

Bruce pulled up Peter's shirt to get a better look at the wound, and cringed. "Did you even bother to try cleaning it up when you got back to the tower?" He asked Peter, looking up at him from behind his glasses.

"I put some webbing over it?" Peter offered. Bruce shook his head. "You are hopeless."

"By the looks of it, it hasn't hit anything vital. He will just need a clean up, some bandages and rest and he should be okay."

Peter looked down at Bruce as he got to work. "Thanks Dr. Banner." 

"Your welcome Peter, I just hope we don't meet under these circumstances again." 

Soon Peter was all cleaned up and bandaged, and ready to leave the Med-bay. Dr. Banner decided to give him a crutch, much to Peter's dislike. Mr. Stark, Peter and Bruce all made their way to the common room. When the elevator doors opened, he was greeted with the Avengers all eating pizza casually in the lounge.

When they saw him walk in, they were quick to get up. "Peter, what happened?" Scott asked, not hesitating as he got up to check on him. Peter opened his mouth to reply, and to say something like, "I'm okay," but Mr. Stark beat him to it.

"He got stabbed." Mr. Stark replied simply.

Scott came up to him, lifting up his shirt to see the bandages covering his side. He let out a whistle.

The team just stared at him, looks of concern on their faces, while some rolled their eyes. "Again? How many times is that in the past few months, four?" Sam spoke up from where he was sitting on an orange beanbag on the floor, a half-eaten piece of pizza in his hand.

"Something like that." Peter replied with a shrug as he limped his way over to them. Steve moved over so Peter could sit down beside him on the large couch, beside the armrest. Peter flashed him a smile as he carefully sat down.

Scott sat back down on his spot beside Sam, Natasha was sitting alone on the armchair to the left, Peter, Steve and Clint sat on the couch, and Bucky sat by himself at the other end of the large grey couch. Bucky was sending Peter concerned glances, a look of anger behind his eyes. It was clear he wanted revenge on whoever hurt Peter.

Mr. Stark came over to them, and urged Steve to move to the left so he could sit between him and Peter. He probably just wanted to sit next to Peter to make sure he was actually okay, and that he didn't start somehow bleeding again.

Bruce went over to the kitchen to grab a healthier meal out of the fridge, something that wasn't pizza.

"You want some pizza Squirt?" Sam asked, turning around to face Peter.

His stomach rumbled at the thought of food, and Sam grinned at him. He grabbed a box of pizza from the coffee table and handed it over to him. Peter grabbed the box, quietly thanking Sam.

"Anybody got any movie suggestions?" Natasha asked from where she was sitting on the armchair.

"Let's watch Titanic!" Scott suggested, turning around to face the group. He was met with blank stares.

"Star Wars..?" Peter piped up. "Sure, Star Wars is good." Steve said.

"Friday, could you put Star Wars on for us?" Mr. Stark asked, and soon the massive TV in front of them flashed on, quickly playing Star Wars. Scott pouted silently.

Everyone settled down as the movie began playing in front of them. It didn't take long for Peter to finish the entire pizza, as he put the box on the armrest. It also didn't take long for him to begin getting tired. With the busy day, the stab wound, the comfortable position he was in, the quiet atmosphere, it all made him exhausted.

His eyes began drooping shut. He tried fighting against it, but soon gave up and allowed his eyes to close, soon falling asleep.

As Mr. Stark was watching the movie, he felt a sudden light pressure on his arm. He turned to his right to see Peter leaning into him, fast asleep. He smiled lightly, as he instinctively pulled up his hand and began running it through Peter's curls, getting rid of any knots. 

"Is he already asleep?" Clint asked, noticing the teenager leaning on Tony.

Mr. Stark nodded, not glancing up.

"Should we get him to bed?" Steve questioned.

Mr. Stark looked up at Steve. "Nah, we'll just let him lie here for a bit. We can wait till the movie ends." 

Steve nodded, a light smile touching his lips as he turned back towards the movie.

And so they continued watching Star Wars, with Peter fast asleep on Tony's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie was stressing out. Peter had just straight up left with Tony, and he was yet to return. She wasn't sure if she had to go and pick him up, wait for him to return, or just leave him with the billionaire. For now though, she had to focus on the group of teenagers she was assigned to watch over.

The Decathlon team had just finished eating dinner, and they all still seemed stunned. A few words had been exchanged through the group at the table, almost all of them revolving around Peter and Tony Stark. She lead the group back down the long hallway, and towards their room. Once they made it there, Carrie opened the door for them, and they all shuffled inside, sending her a grateful smile, or a quiet thank you. 

"Alright, I'll come and pick you guys up at around 8:30 tomorrow morning. Try not to stay up too late. Make sure you get a good nights rest." She informed the group, as they spread out into the room. She felt like she had nothing else to say, so she turned around to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Is Peter coming back?" Abe asked, mirroring the same question everybody had on their minds.

Carrie frowned, as she flipped back around to face him. "I'm not sure." She answered honestly. 

She stood there for a moment, waiting to see if anybody had anything else to say, but they all stayed quiet, "alright then. Goodnight." She said, before leaving and shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

MJ was already on her bunk, reading her book. Everybody else wasn't quite sure what to do. They were all anything but tired.

Instead, they just settled into an uncomfortable silence. MJ glanced up from her book, and looked at the group with half-lidded eyes. She let out a groan.

"Are you all going to keep sitting there like kicked puppies, or are you actually going to socialise?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at them all.

"I'm just so confused." Sally spoke up.

"Tony Stark came and took Peter away, big deal." MJ replied, leaning back on her pillow as she returned to whatever she was reading.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, as she looked around at the group. Her eyes landed on Ned, who didn't look confused or concerned, but more relieved. "Do you know what that was, Ned?"

Ned looked over at her. "Hm? Oh, uh no. I have no idea what that was." She raised a sceptical eyebrow, but decided to drop the question. 

"We should go look for him." Charles suddenly suggested. Everyone glanced at him, "what?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders at everyone's incredulous look. "We're supposed to be sleeping right now." Cindy pointed out.

"When do a group of highschoolers ever sleep?" Betty pointed out, everybody nodding their heads in agreement.

"Besides, we're in Stark Tower! I wanna explore more." Charles continued.

"But Tony Stark took him, where the heck would he even be?" Abe pondered.

"I dunno, that's why we should look for him."

MJ hopped down from her bed, crossing her arms. "Sure, I'm in." She was bored, anyways. Besides, it would be amusing to watch them get caught.

Sally looked over at everybody. "I don't want to miss this, so count me in." 

Everybody else agreed to come along, besides Ned and Flash. "Why don't you guys want to come?" Abe asked them.

Flash let out a over dramatic groan. "You know what? Whatever, fine. I don't want to be stuck with his loser," Flash said, pointing his thumb at Ned, "so I'll come."

"Ned?"

Ned was reluctant to go. He already knows where Peter went, anyways. Then again, he can at least try to stop the group from exploring anywhere Ned knows their not aloud to go, such as the Avengers common room. 

"Fine, I'll come then." He sighed reluctantly, getting up from his bed. Charles was smiling brightly.

After the group had as stealthily as a group of loud teenagers could they snuck out the door. It didn't take them long to begin arguing. 

"We should go left, it only makes sense!" Abe whispered harshly to Charles.

Charles crossed his arms. "But right is always right!"

"Never say that again, that sounds cringey." Cindy advised Charles from where she stood beside Sally.

"We're going right." Flash decided, as he already began walking off. Charles sent Abe a shit eating grin, and followed after Flash. Abe cursed something under his breath as he followed.

Ned whispered to MJ, "It's creepy here when it's so quiet." 

MJ gave him a risen eyebrow. "You afraid of the dark?"

"What? No, it just looks... Different, compared to the daytime. Less... Lively." He explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever, loser."

They all quickly came across an elevator, and Abe didn't hesitate as he clicked the open button for the elevator doors. He slipped inside, and the others jumped in after him. Flash pushed his way over to the buttons, and put a hand on his chin, as if thinking about what button to press.

"Let's go to the highest floor." Flash suggested quickly, already pulling forward to press level 83. 

"Wait no, let's go to floor 78!" Sally chimed in. "What's on floor 78?" Abe asked her.

"I think it's the Avengers common area. We might get to see the Avengers!" 

"Oh my god yes, let's go to floor 78!" Cindy screeched, excitement beginning to bubble through her.

"W-wait, that seems like a bad idea. I mean, what if the Avengers are actually there? We will probably get kicked out of the building!" Ned pointed out. In reality, he had a strong feeling that was where his friend may be.

Charles glanced over at Ned. "We'll be stealthy, they won't even know we were there." 

"They're the Avengers, we can't be stealthy around them." Ned argued back.

"It's late, they're probably sleeping!"

"They have security cameras, and a freaking assassin!"

"Then we get to meet the assassin!"

"I don't see why your excited about that!"

"It's Black Widow. THE BLACK WIDOW!"

While the two were arguing back and forth, Flash clicked the level 78 button, causing the elevator doors to shut behind them. "Flash! What did you do!?" Ned asked, bewildered. 

"I made up everyone's minds and clicked 78." He replied simply, putting his hands proudly on his hips, as if he had just completed some incredible task.

Ned gnawed anxiously on his lip, his eyebrows creasing together worriedly. Hopefully Peter wasn't in the common room.

The Avengers all lay in the common room, the movie they were watching scrolling through the end credits. Tony had soon fallen asleep after Peter had. He had an arm looped around Peter's shoulder, and Peter was tucked comfortably into his side, his arm draping over Tony's stomach. Scott had also fallen asleep, with Sam trying to make a pizza stack on his forehead as a way to entertain himself.

"Boss, it appears a group of people have entered the elevator and are coming up here." Friday suddenly announced, her robotic voice echoing throughout the room. Tony's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Want me to go check it out?" Steve asked the tired man, holding back a laugh at the look in Tony's tired eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Tony mumbled distractedly, as he went back to leaning his head on the back of the couch with his eyes shut.

Steve got up from his spot, and was about to walk over to the elevator when the doors opened with a light ding. He expected to see a small group of interns, or people who worked for Stark Industries to appear, but what he saw was certainly not what he was expecting. Standing there, was Peter's Decathlon group.

They all took in a lot of things at once. First, THE CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA literally standing there staring at them. Then, the Falcon lying on a beanbag next to Ant-man who for some reason had a stack of pizzas on his head? The literal Black Widow sitting casually on an armchair, how could she look so threatening even when she wasn't trying to look threatening? Hawk-eye looking at the group from behind Captain America, and the freaking Winter Solider glaring at them, a look of annoyance flashing in his eyes.

The last thing they saw was what shocked them the most. Lying there, tucked comfortably into Tony Stark's side was Peter.

"What the fuck." Flash said aloud, his eyes wide open wide, and his mouth dry. Ned mentally cringed. Of course this was going to happen.

Peter was vaguely aware of a few things as his consciousness returned to him. First, was the rise and fall of somebody's chest, who he assumed was Mr. Stark's. He has fallen asleep on him countless times, so he no longer found it embarrassing. The next thing he was aware of was the sound of somebody cursing in clear shock.

He blinked open his eyes, and saw Steve standing up, staring at the elevator with a slight panicked and annoyed expression on his face. Tony was also awake, mirroring Steve's expression. Now that Peter looked, he noticed everyone was staring at the elevator. If something could make them all have that look, then it must be serious. This concerned Peter.

He twisted himself around and unhooked Mr. Stark's arm from around his shoulder, and standing right there in the elevator was his Decathlon group. His eyes widened, as he made eye contact with them. A long, drawn out silence followed.

Finally, Steve gathered himself, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you guys should be in your room downstairs."

"W-we're sorry, Captain America sir..." Abe spoke up, stuttering awkwardly. 

Tony should have been angry, but he was mostly amused. Peter wasn't kidding when he claimed he had Parker luck. "You shouldn't be up here-" Steve began, but was cut off by Tony. "How about you guys head back to your room, Pete will come and join you soon." He suggested to the group of awestruck teenagers. Well, MJ honestly didn't look all that impressed. 

Steve sent Tony a look, but he shrugged at him.

They all nodded awkwardly, as Flash quickly pressed a button on the elevator. As the doors were closing, Ned sent Peter a small wave. The doors had clasped shut, and Peter let out a loud groan. 

Clint was soon laughing. "Oh my goodness, what are the odds!"

"I hate you." Peter snapped at him, as he uncurled himself from beside Tony and began rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He went to go stand up, and winced as his side stretched uncomfortably.

"How's your side feeling, Pete?" Mr. Stark asked, noticing the wince.

"Fine." He replied sharply.

Peter glanced around, and saw the pizza stack on Scott's forehead. Somehow, Scott was still fast asleep. He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, before sending a raised eyebrow at Sam. He merely shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't anybody stop them from coming up?" Peter asked the group, turning to face them. Nobody replied. "Now I have to explain why I was sitting in here watching Star Wars with the Avengers, while sleeping on Mr. Stark. I should've pulled a sickie instead of going on a field trip."

"At least that Flash kid can't say your internship was a lie." Mr. Stark pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure you were going to confront him, even if this didn't happen." Peter replied, looking at his mentor.

"Oh well."

Peter sighed again. "I better head downstairs then. Thanks for the pizza." 

Natasha spoke up from where she sat on the armchair. "You'll be fine, Peter. Just try to enjoy your time with your friends." Peter flashed her a grateful smile. 

"I'll try." As he turned to leave, Mr. Stark called him, "Pete, your crutch." 

"I don't need it Mr. Stark. Fast healing, remember? I'll be alright." Mr. Stark looked hesitant, but decided to let him leave without it. 

With that, Peter turned around and walked off, throwing everybody a wave as he went. He stepped into the elevator, and directed Friday to take him to the level their room was on.

As the elevator went down, he kept wondering what the heck he was going to say. He knew for sure that a very awkward conversation was coming his way.

Peter stepped out of the elevator, and walked slowly down the long hallway. Mostly to stall time, but also because his side was aching. Soon the dreaded door came into view, and he stopped in front of it. He could hear his team talking inside. With a deep breath, he placed a sweaty hand on the door handle, twisted it, and pulled open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

With a deep breath, he placed a sweaty hand on the door handle, twisted it, and pulled open the door.

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Them all to run at him and ask him questions? Them to just stare awkwardly at him? Act like nothing happened? So when he stepped inside the room, he braced himself for the worst.

He looked up at everybody, and they were all staring quietly at him. Were they going to say something, or were they just going to continue staring at him? "Uh... Hi?" He greeted, awkwardly waving his hand.

"Why were you upstairs with the Avengers?" Flashed asked after the silence had been broken, cutting straight to the point.

"Uh, well I-"

"And why did Tony Stark take you away earlier? Better yet, why were you sleeping on Tony Stark?" He asked, cutting him off.

"I mean... I already told you guys. I know the Avengers-"

"Well clearly you more then just know them, considering you were watching Star Wars with them in their private area." Flash snapped back, making a point. 

"I don't know... I-i guess they like me?"

"Then why was Stark yelling at you earlier? What did you do?" Betty spoke up, curiosity gnawing through her.

"I... Screwed up something in the lab?" He replied uncertainly. Peter should have expected this, but it didn't make him any less comfortable.

Sally got up from her bed, facing Peter with her arms crossed. "Why were you sleeping on Tony then?" 

"Because I... Fell asleep."

"Why did Scott have a pizza stack on his head?" Was Abe's question.

Peter blinked in confusion. "Wha-"

"How do they all know you so well?"

"Guys-" Ned tried to stop them, but they didn't pay him any heed. 

"How did you actually become Stark's personal intern?"

"How did you actually meet the Avengers?"

"Why did you even come on this field trip, if you already apparently work here?"

"Were you even going to come back downstairs to us?"

Peter's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "You guys weren't even supposed to be up there!" He finally snapped out. They all silenced quickly. Everybody's questions were becoming too much for him to handle at once.

"I should be lecturing you guys instead! I should ask you guys question after question, like why did you come up to the common room? Why is my life suddenly so important to you guys all of a sudden, just because I know the Avengers?" 

Nobody said anything.

"What I do is not your concern. I know the Avengers, I hang out with the Avengers. I know Mr. Stark well, and I hang out with him a lot." Peter look a breath.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, are you all happy now?" 

Everybody was stunned. They've never seen Peter have an outburst at anybody. He never got angry at anyone.

Cindy tried to defuse the situation."Peter, we're sorry we-" 

"I'm going out to take a breather." He replied, cutting her off. He grabbed his backpack and straight up left the room, leaving the team behind.

"That went well." Charles muttered after the door had closed behind Peter. Ned stared after his friend, guilt already building up in his stomach. MJ sighed, put down her book, and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Flash asked her sharply.

"To go fix the mess you guys made." She opened the door, and left.

Everyone stared at the door, looks of guilt all flashing across their faces.

Peter went straight to the roof. As the elevator doors opened, the cold night air hit him like a wave of water, but he didn't care. He walked over to the edge of the building and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just staring aimlessly into the night. He didn't even bother to look up, as he heard the elevator doors opening again from behind him. He just assumed it would be one of the Avengers.

What he didn't expect, was for MJ to come and sit down beside him. They sat in silence for a while.

Peter finally sighed, "what are you doing out here?" He asked, without looking at her.

"It was getting to crowded and rowdy in there." She replied. 

Peter set his mouth in a grim line. "If your here to lecture me about the Avengers I-"

"I couldn't care less about that, loser." 

Peter chose that moment to look at her. He studied her face. "Then why are you really out here?" 

She looked up at him, and they caught eye contact for a while, before she dropped her head again, and stared at her feet that were crossed in front of her.

"Just thought you could use some company." 

Peter was surprised. MJ wasn't the person he would think who would try to cheer somebody up, or just keep them company. Nonetheless, it made Peter smile gratefully.

"Thanks.. That means a lot."

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just staring at the stars that twinkled brightly in the sky. The cold was biting at his skin, but he couldn't find himself to care. There was something relaxing in the way the trees swayed along with the wind. The way MJ's calm breaths puffed into the night air. The stars and the bright moon above providing them with light. 

The elevator doors dinged open again, and Peter decided to turn around and look. Ned appeared, and he speed walked over to Peter. "Peter, are you okay? I should've stopped them, but I went with them and I'm so sorry-"

"Calm down Ned, it's fine." He hurried to tell his friend, sending him a smile. Ned sighed a relief, as he sat down beside his friend.

"I just needed a breather." He told him, turning to look at his friend.

Ned nodded in reply. "So... Your okay now?" He asked hesitantly. Peter nodded in reply. 

"And also is your uh.. Y'know.. Okay?" Ned gestures to his injured side. Peter laughed lightly at his attempt at being subtle. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you losers going to keep trying to hide the fact that he got stabbed, or are you going to talk like a normal person?" MJ spoke up, turning to face the two with half-lidded and unamused eyes.

They were both stunned. "W-what? Me? Stabbed? That's ridiculous! I didn't get-"

MJ promptly poked him in the side, and he let out a sharp yelp of surprise and pain. "What was that for!"

"That was to prove my point."

"H-how did you... Know?" He asked her, sinking uncomfortably at her watchful gaze. 

"It was kind of obvious. Stark comes in and takes you away, while you hold your side that is all bloody. Besides, you and Ned don't know how to talk quietly." She told him casually. 

Peter shared a look with Ned, and Ned merely shrugged. "Your not gonna ask me how I got stabbed, or..."

"Because you were out being Spider-Man and got yourself stabbed?"

Peter was frozen. How could MJ know he was Spider-Man? That's impossible!

"Before you say I don't know what your talking about, again, you two are very loud, your just lucky I'm the only one who listens to your conversations. Besides, Spider-Man always magically appears when Peter is not there. Coincidence? I think not."

Peter sat there for a while, not sure what to say. He looked at Ned, and he stared at him with wide eyes. "W-well... Err... Surprise?" He said, shrugging awkwardly at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, nerd." She got up from her spot, and began walking back towards the elevator. "You won't tell anybody, right?" Peter called after her.

She turned back around to face him. She made a zip motion over her lips. "My lips are sealed." With that, she went into the elevator, and left.

"I have no words to describe how I feel right now." Ned spoke up from next to Peter, staring bewildered at where MJ had disappeared. 

Peter blinked several times. "That was... Unexpected." 

"Unexpected seems to be the right word." Ned replied, letting out a tiny laugh.

"I think we have to be a bit quieter when we talk about anything Spider-Man related." Peter suggested, scratching the back of his neck. Ned nodded his head in agreement. 

The two sat there for a moment in silence, still trying to wrap their head around what MJ had just thrown at them. Ned shivered in the cold.

He rubbed at his arms, the cold began to pinch uncomfortably at his bare skin. "We should head back inside before we get hypothermia." Ned recommended, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"Good idea." 

They both got up from where they were sitting, and quickly walked back to the warmth of the elevator. The doors slid open, and they both quickly jumped inside. The doors slipped shut, and the warmth enveloped them. 

"Hello Peter, Ned." A voice sounded from the roof. Ned jumped in fright, but Peter smiled. "Hey Fri."

"Are you okay now, Mr. Parker?" The A.I asked. It was strange. It was almost like the A.I could sense when somebody was upset.

"Yeah, I'm alright now." Peter sent Ned a grateful smile. He gave him a thumbs up in return.

"Should I inform boss?" 

"No, no it's okay Fri." Peter told her hurriedly. 

The elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened. 

The two exited the elevator, with a goodbye from Friday. Side by side, the two began walking back towards the room. Peter's neck suddenly tingled uncomfortably in his skin, shivering through his spine. He pulled out his arm and stopped Ned, who gave him a confused look.

"What is it?" Ned asked, glancing around nervously. 

"My senses are going off, somebody else is here.." He muttered, glancing around him anxiously. 

"What?!"

"Be quiet!" Peter whisper shouted at his friend. He dragged him towards the wall, in an attempt to conceal them in the shadows. They both stood there, tense and prepared for anything.

A noise came from the vents above them, causing them both to snap their heads upwards. Silence followed for a while, before something jumped out. Ned let out the most girl like scream he could muster, as Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the figure. The figure straightened up, and Peter narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

"Mr. Barton, are you serious?!" Peter hissed angrily, letting go of Ned's arm.

"Sorry, I just had to." He replied, laughing at Peter's reaction. Peter huffed at him, as he turned to face his friend. "Ned, are you okay-"

Ned was staring at Clint, a look of awe in his eyes. "H-hi, I'm uh... Ned!"

"Clint." Mr. Barton replied, holding his hand out. Ned shook it excitedly. 

Peter waited as Ned stepped away, before asking, "what are you doing here?" 

"Well, we heard that you went up to the roof so we decided to give you some space, but we wanted to know exactly why you went to the roof, so here I am." 

Peter finally let himself calm down. "Oh. I just needed a breather." Peter responded, giving his shoulders a shrug.

Clint's eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. The team just had a lot of questions, so I needed a breather." 

Clint nodded his head in understanding. "I get that. You all good now, Champ?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good now."

Clint smirked mischievously. "Got a pep talk from your girlfriend, did you?" 

"W-what? She's not my girlfriend!" He replied quickly, his cheeks heating up. Clint narrowed his eyes, his smile widening slightly.

"Whatever you say, lover boy. Well you two get back to your room then, before Tony comes and steals you again." He advised, saying the last part extra loud, as if Mr. Stark was listening in on their conversation. 

Peter shivered. "Good idea. I don't want that happening again."

"Well, It was nice meeting you, Ned. You two enjoy yourselves."

And with that, Clint simply jumped back into the vents and disappeared. 

"Oh my god. I just shook Hawk-eyes hand!" Ned screeched excitedly, bouncing on the spot. Peter sent him a look. Then he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, if they were watching, wouldn't they have know MJ figured out I'm Spider-Man?"

Ned shrugged simply. "Oh well." Peter rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. 

"Let's just get back to the room. I'm exhausted." 

Ned nodded in agreement.

Together, they walked down the hallway, and back towards their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight filtered through the window, and into the quiet room. Eight figures all lay in plush beds, sleeping soundlessly. Expect for one, who was poking and prodding at their side with loud grunts of frustration. That one, was Peter.

He had woken up early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, to a sharp pain radiating through his right side, making him plaster an uncomfortable frown on his face. He was already tired from everything that had happened last night, and he had ended up staying up even longer due to the string of apologies his Decathlon group had given him.

He sat up, grabbing the edge of his shirt, before slowly pulling it up. He quickly noted the blood that was staining his bandages. He must have somehow pulled out his stitches. How? He had no idea. With a groan of frustration and pain, he slowly and carefully unwrapped his bandages, trying to keep his fingers clear of the blood. He wasn't doing a great job of doing that. 

Once the bandage was finally off, he threw it carelessly onto the wooden floor. He had slept on Ned's bed that night, because Ned didn't want Peter to climb onto the bunk with his injured side. Thank God for that, otherwise he would be struggling even more then he was now. He looked at the dirty bandage on the ground. He could probably clean it up later, as long as he worked quickly. Looking down at his wound, he saw blood smeared all over his side. He grimaced. It wasn't the prettiest sight. After some quick evaluation, he noticed the stitches had been pulled out.

He let out another grunt. "If you grunt one more time, I will put a rag in your mouth."

Peter quickly glanced up and saw MJ looking at him with a bored, but mostly tired expression on her face. "I-i'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked tentatively. 

"I was never really asleep." She replied with a shrug. She began climbing down from her bunk that she was lying on, and walked towards Peter. She took a look at his wound, and frowned. She looked at it silently for a while, before looking up at Peter.

She pointed her thumbs towards the bathroom. "Get in the bathroom."

It was Peter's turn to frown. "What?"

"I don't trust you to stitch yourself back together, and I don't need blood covering Ned's bed, so get into the bathroom." She instructed impatiently. Peter was... Surprised. 

"Your gonna... Stitch my side back together?" He asked awkwardly, fiddling with the tip of his shirt.

"That is what I meant."

Peter turned away from her, as he nodded. "Uh, y-yeah. That would actually be good." MJ looked at his face for a while, as if searching for something, but soon turned around and went to her bag that was sitting carelessly on the ground. 

Peter let out a relieved breath. He didn't have any idea what he was previously going to do, considering he didn't even have the things he needed to stitch himself back together. 

MJ soon returned, holding a roll of stitches and a wad of bandages, along with a pair of scissors. "Where'd you get all that stuff?" Peter asked, tilting his head curiously. 

"I always have first aid equipment in my bag." She replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Oh. Cool."

Peter slowly and carefully got up from his spot on the bed, and walked (more like limped) over to the bathroom. Once inside, he sat down on the edge of the bath. MJ soon walked in after him, her first aid supplies in hand. She didn't say anything to him as she bent down, and began cleaning the blood around the wound.

He watched her. She didn't seem at all disgusted by the wound, so it put Peter to ease. She looked over the old and ripped out stitches, and cleaned that up as well. Then, she pulled out the roll of clean stitches, and looked up at Peter. He nodded in reply. Pulling the needle through the thread with ease, like she had done it more times than one, she began weaving the needle through the wound, stitching it closed.

Peter winced, as the sharp pain stabbed him in his side. "So. Spider-Man. How'd that happen?" MJ asked, trying to get Peter's mind off of the pain, and onto another subject.

Peter looked over at her. "Remember that trip to Oscorp?" 

MJ nodded.

"Well, I got bit by one of the spiders there, and then... Boom. I could stick to walls, had super strength, and some weird sixth sense."

"Sixth sense?" MJ questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at Peter.

"Oh, well I can sense things before they happen."

"Like being able to tell the future?"

"No, not exactly. It's more like... A few seconds before it actually happens. Like if a bullet is being shot at me, I can sense it before it hits. It's just like this uncomfortable tingle up my spine."

MJ suddenly grabbed a small bottle of soap that was sitting on the sink beside where they were sitting, and threw it at him. Peter's neck buzzed, and he dodged to the side, allowing the soap to fly past his head. He threw MJ an annoyed frown, and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

Her smile slowly disappeared, as she re-focused on working on the stitches, her eyes narrowing in concentration. 

"So. Knowing first aid. How'd that happen?" Peter asked. She looked back up at him, her eyes half lidded. "What? I'm curious." Peter said innocently.

She shrugged. "You never know when it can come in handy. Decided I should learn." Was her simple reply.

It wasn't long till she was done. She grabbed the roll of bandages that was lying on the ground, and unrolled them, before proceeding to wrap them securely about Peter's stomach, covering the wound. Pinning the bandages into place, she put the leftover bandages away.

Peter pulled his shirt down, covering the newly wrapped bandages that were wrapped around his stomach. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Bled everywhere?" She replied, as she stood up. Peter scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah... Probably."

MJ helped him stand up, and they both made their way back into the main room. A light knock came from the door. The handle turned and the door swung open, and Carrie popped her head inside. She saw Peter and MJ awake and standing. A smile instantly covered her face.

"Peter, It's good to see you again. I had no idea if you planned on coming back down here after Mr. Stark took you away." She admitted. 

Peter smiled at her, waving. "Well, here I am."

The figures that were lying comfortably under the blankets on their beds stirred, groaning tiredly.

Carrie noticed the awakening teenagers. "Good, it appears everybody's finally waking up. We'll be getting breakfast soon so be quick and get dressed, you have half an hour." She waved to Peter and MJ, before shutting the door behind her. 

Peter went over to his bed to find a new shirt to put on, and a clean pair of pants. Ned's head leaned over the railing from the top bunk. 

"Hi." He murmured sleepily to Peter. "Hi there. Good sleep?" Peter replied, letting out a small laugh at the expression on Ned's sleepy face, and the look of his dishevelled hair. 

Ned rolled his eyes, as he forced himself to get up. 

Soon, everyone was following Carrie once again down the hall, towards breakfast. On the way there, she announced that she had some exciting news.

"So, before you guys even came, it was organised that you would be able to meet the one and only Tony Stark, for a special announcement!" Carrie explained, excitement seeping through her voice.

Most of the team felt slightly uncomfortable about this. Considering what had happened just the night before, they weren't sure what the billionaire would have to say to the group. Peter was curious, though, if Carrie knew what had happened last night when the Decathlon group decided to take their own night tour. 

Abe turned to Peter. "Can you make him not do this little meeting thingy?"

Peter turned to look at him, "It's your guys fault for going up there. Besides, I couldn't change his mind even if I held him at gunpoint."

The team murmured at Peter's reply, all cringing and wishing they hadn't done what they did just the night before.

Peter wasn't too worried about seeing Mr. Stark with the Decathlon team anymore, because they had already witnessed him sleeping on him, so it's not like he had anything to hide. Besides Spider-Man. But they wouldn't figure that out.

They went to the same place they had dinner at the night before, and took up the same seats they had previously, with Peter by the window sitting next to Ned. For breakfast, they were all getting pancakes, with a variety of toppings to choose from.

Peter and Ned were currently deep in a conversation. "So I pinned the one dude against the wall with my webs, and he was not happy. Then this other guy pops up from behind me and I dodge him, but then his friend who I didn't even know was there appeared, but I couldn't dodge in time because the other dude had a gun at my head, so before I could move he nicked me with his knife." 

"Stabbed you. Not nicked you." MJ muttered, leaning to the right to talk to Peter. He was currently explaining what had happened the night he had gotten stabbed. Ned was curious. Peter playfully waved her away, and she rolled her eyes turning away, going back to her book.

Food soon arrived, and Peter instantly dug in. He was starving. Three pancakes were piled onto his plate, with a dash of maple syrup, a square piece of butter, and a side of vanilla ice cream. His food was gone before the others had finished.

"Someones hungry." Sally laughed from where she sat, as Peter tried scooping up the melted ice cream off his plate with his fork. 

Soon every else had finished their breakfast. "Yo, who else is like, afraid to go see Tony Stark?" Charles asked, as he set his fork down on his half empty plate of pancakes.

"He's totally gonna tear us apart. Maybe the other Avengers will be there as well to tell us off." Abe replied, shivering uncomfortably. 

"Imagine if Captain America told us off like how he does in his PSA's, or like, when your in detention." Flash said. Peter knew exactly what that was like, he had been in that situation once. It was terrible, because Mr. Stark was just laughing while Mr. Rogers told him off for trying to jump off Avengers tower, so that he could web onto another building. In short, he dislocated his shoulder. 

Cindy glanced up from her food. "Pete? What do you think?" 

"Hm?" 

"What do you think Mr. Stark will say?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Hard to tell. Either he'll give you an earful, or he will brush it off and laugh about it. I guess we'll find out." 

"Now I'm even more terrified." Betty murmured from her spot, sinking down in her seat.

Soon, they were walking towards the room where Mr. Stark was waiting, Carrie leading the group of nervous teenagers. "I want everyone on their best behaviour." 

Everybody nodded. Peter had a feeling none of them would even utter a word to each other once they were inside. 

Carrie then opened the door, and they all walked inside. There, sitting in the middle of a small stage was Mr. Stark, sitting on a chair with his leg crossed over his left leg. They all shuffled inside silently, and took seats. 

A silence stretched over the group for a while, before Mr. Stark sighed and started speaking. "I'm just going to start off my saying that you shouldn't have been up there or whatever, but at least Peter won't have anymore awkward explaining to do, so we're all good." 

The team all sighed in relief. "Doesn't mean your off completely free, though." They all tensed. "In fact, you'll be spending some... Quality time with the Avengers." The team wasn't sure what to feel. Was that a good or a bad thing? Were they going to grind them on their behaviour, or was this a reward?

"God, you all look like kicked puppies, be excited, their not going to yell at you for what happened, most of them found it hilarious, so loosen up."

They all smiled at each other, their excitement finally shining through. "Beside Capsicle, he might have something to say." Nobody knew who 'Capsicle' was, but Peter still let out a small laugh at the nickname for Mr. Rogers.

"Alright, so, starting now, there'll be different activities that will be run by a different Avenger." He explained. Peter had mixed feelings about this whole idea.

Sally raised her hand. Mr. Stark pointed at her. "Will we be hanging out with each Avenger? Like, every single, individual Avenger?" 

"Yep, every. Single. One." Tony replied dramatically. "And one special guest." He added. The teams interests were piqued by that.

Tony then paused, as if waiting to see if anyone had any more questions, but when nobody spoke up he nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright then. Now scram, you'll be having another meeting with me sometime later anyways."

Everyone got up, and waved gleefully to Mr. Stark as they exited the room. Peter went to follow them, but Mr. Stark called his name.

Peter paused, and turned around. "You okay, Pete? I heard what happened last night." 

Peter allowed a light smile to touch his lips. "Yeah. I'm alright." Mr. Stark's worried face relaxed. "How's your side doing?"

Peter shrugged. "It's been better." He wasn't going to tell him about this morning, he didn't want to return to the med-bays.

Tony then sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for happened last night, Pete."

Peter frowned in confusion. "It wasn't your fault, they're the ones who came up."

"I should've been more aware of who was using the elevator, so let me apologize. Seriously, I barely ever apologize so accept my apology." 

Peter's smile grew. "Thanks Mr. Stark."

"Alright. You go enjoy yourself then, Underoos." Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname. He gave Mr. Stark a wave, before turning and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

A question kept going through Peter's mind as he walked, over and over again. Special guest, special guest... Who could the special guest be?

Thor? No, he was pretty certain he wasn't even on Earth. Mr. Rhodes? He was probably busy doing some military work or something. What about Wanda? He hadn't seen her in a while. Maybe both Wanda and Vision? Oh- what about-

"Peter. PETER!" Peter was struck out of his thoughts to Ned shouting in his ear, roughly shaking his arm, making Peter wobble unsteadily on his feet. 

"Huh, what?" 

"We're almost at our first Avengers... Session... Thingy. Whatever you want to call it." Ned informed him, letting go of his arm.

"Oh. Great." Peter replied simply, going back to what he was initially thinking about. T'challa? Shuri was here, so maybe he was to, and he just didn't know.

Ned continued to ramble on about whatever came to his mind, not seeming to care if Peter was actually listening or not. "I wonder who we'll see first. What if it's Captain America? He'll definitely give us a speech about our behaviour. Or what about Black Widow? Imagine if she taught us some epic fighting moves. Or what if-"

"Ned, no one is listening to you." MJ spoke up from in front of Peter and Ned, her voice flat and devoid of emotion. It was... Unsettling, to say the least. She could get even Ned to stop talking, even if he was speaking about something he loved. AKA, Star Wars, or in this case, the Avengers.

Carrie paused just before a door. "Alright, this is where your first session will be. Make sure you behave..." She stopped talking, before shrugging. "You guys all know the rules. Just go and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone sent smiles at each other as Carrie opened the wide double wooden doors, and they all walked inside, giving Carrie their thanks as she held the door open. As Peter walked past Carrie, she stopped him with her arm. "What the heck happened when Mr. Stark came and just like, stole you?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "He didn't steal me." He laughed. Carrie rose an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so he did kind of steal me, but it was all in good nature."

"Besides him yelling at you and pulling you away in front of all your friends? Good nature. Sure."

Peter opened his mouth to counter against her argument, but closed it again. She smirked at him. "But seriously, what was that all about?"

Peter's mind raced as he tried to come up with a lie. He couldn't just tell her, "oh, well, I was out being Spider-Man and I got stabbed and I didn't tell Mr. Stark, so he came down and grabbed me and then Dr. Banner, AKA the Hulk healed me and then I watched a movie with the literal Avengers and then I fell asleep on Mr. Stark."

That would certainly be a lot for her to take in. So, instead, Peter just went with, "oh, I accidentally uh... Blew up something in the lab."

Carrie rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you go blowing up things in there," she gestured to the room the Decathlon group were waiting in.

Peter grinned mischievously at her, "no promises." Before she could reply, he walked into the room, joining his team.

Inside was a room that was similar to the area they were in with Mr. Stark, only it was slightly larger, and had more seats scattered throughout the room.

Peter went and sat beside Ned, who was at the edge of the room, with MJ beside him, sketching quietly in her book. Ned was glancing around the room expectantly, as if an Avenger would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Captain America. It's gonna be Captain America." Ned said confidently, still looking around the room. Peter shrugged. He hadn't a clue as to who was going to come first, and if he was being honest, he didn't care all to much.

That's when the lights blinked out. Peter's spine tingled lightly in the back of his neck, setting him on edge. Ned grabbed his arm, "dude, what's going on?"

The lights suddenly flashed back on, and Peter had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust. 

Standing at the front of the group of teenagers was Ms. Romanoff, her hands on her hips. She was wearing her leather black skin-tight training outfit, that could hide countless weapons, and her orange hair was parted and draped over her shoulders.

Some of the group gasped in shock, before letting out a breath, when they realised who it was, before they internally started fan-girling. Or fan-boying. 

Peter and Natasha made eye contact. Peter couldn't help himself as he opened his mouth, "your always so dramatic." 

She shrugged her shoulders, as she moved her arms to cross them over each other. A few of his team mates sent him bewildered glances at the way he talked to the Black Widow, as if they had forgotten about his relationship with the Avengers already.

"Alright, so. I have you guys for around two hours, so get on up and I'll show you what we'll be doing." Natasha said to the group of teenagers, jumping straight to the point. She was never big with introductions.

The team got up and hurried to get out of the room, and to follow Ms. Romanoff's demands. 

Peter waited for Natasha to follow the group, before falling into step beside her. "I'm honestly surprised you decided to babysit the team, Ms. Romanoff." 

"Natasha." She murmured out, tilting her head downwards to look at him. "Sorry, force of habit. Natasha, I mean."

"It was Stark's idea. Somehow managed to bribe me into it." 

Peter's eyebrows furrowed, before something clicked. "Prank war?"

Natasha smirked lightly, before nodding. "Did he threaten you or something? I don't see how anybody could threaten you, prank war or not."

"He more so threatened somebody else, I'm just doing this for him so that somebody doesn't have to experience what misery he has up his sleeve."

Peter gave her a blank stare. "I'm assuming that somebody is me."

Natasha merely winked at him, before walking ahead and to the front of the group. Peter rolled his eyes as he jogged to catch up to Ned. Peter's mind raced. What did Mr. Stark have planned for him this time in the prank war? Last time, Mr. Stark decided to get him back because he had webbed him up to the ceiling fan and had left him there to swing around for hours, by replacing the liquids inside the juice boxes Peter drank with alcohol. Not the greatest idea Mr. Stark has ever had, because Peter was rather loopy after it. He may or may not have drank a few juice boxes, merely thinking that it was juice, and it was just a new flavour Mr. Stark had bought. 

Peter was struck out of his thoughts as he caught up to his best friend.

"Bro, do you know where she's taking us?" Ned whispered in his ear, as if afraid Nat would hear and that was for some reason a bad thing. Peter had absolutely no idea, so he shook his head at him.

Natasha was unpredictable. For all he knew, she could be leading them to their deaths. That thought made Peter shiver slightly. 

Natasha led them to a set of large double doors. She pushed them open with one hand, and the team let out gasps of awe. They had just entered the Avengers training room. 

Nat didn't say anything as she walked inside, and towards the back wall. Going to a key pad that was in the wall, and pressing a few buttons, a wall opened up and inside was a large collection of weapons, varying from bows, swords, daggers and even spears. They were all soft though, nothing sharp. Peter knew that there was another section in the training room that held actual sharp and dangerous weapons, but allowing a group of teenagers near there would be a terrible idea.

Nat turned around, "I'm going to be teaching you guys some basic fighting techniques."

Everyone looked at each other excitedly. It wasn't everyday that an Avenger tells you how to fight with weapons.

Nat grabbed a bucket full of soft and harmless weapons, that she placed on the ground. She gestured to the bucket, and the group rushed forward to grab their desired weapon. Peter waited till everyone had cleared out, and grabbed what was left over. A simple dagger.

Peter wasn't fond of using weapons, he much preferred his webs, because they were mostly harmless. Ned pulled out a foam sword, and wove it around in the air like he was a Jedi. He even made the sound affects. Ned caught Peter staring.

"What?" He asked, giggling slightly at the look Peter was giving him. 

"I'm going to show you guys some basic fighting skills." Natasha spoke up, gaining the attention of the crowd. "Can I get a volunteer?" Nat asked, not so subtly looking over at Peter. 

Flash instantly stuck his hand up. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, but gestured him forwards anyways. 

Nat was using a dagger. She didn't particularly use weapons, aside from guns and pepper spray, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to use them.

Flash got into a fighting stance.

"Flash is about to get his ass kicked..." Abe murmured, leaning in to talk to Peter. Peter smirked at Abe. He wasn't wrong, that was for sure.

Nat gestured for Flash to come forward and to attack her with his long sword, so he did. It wasn't very graceful, as he ran forward, his sword held out in front of him. He went to go attempt to slash her, at least, that's what Peter thought he was trying to do, but Nat easily twisted her dagger around the sword and flung it out of grasp, and into her hand.

Flash paused, and looked at her, shocked. It was hilarious, if Peter was being honest. 

"Try not to show your opponent exactly what your planning by just running at them next time." Nat supplied, handing him back the sword. 

Flash walked off, his head down as an embarrassed frown covered his red face.

"Anyone else want a try?" Nobody rose their hand, or stepped forward. "Peter?" 

Of course. Of course Nat would call him to go spar with her. It was probably apart of the same thing she was talking about earlier, with the prank war. 

"I'm good." He replied breezily, shaking his head. She gave him a flat glare. Peter tried to challenge her glare with his own, staring into her eyes, but when she wanted to be, she was beyond terrifying. He lasted a few moments, before he finally gave in.

He threw his arms up in the air, a grunt escaping him. "Fine." She smirked in approval. 

Peter and Nat often trained down here, but normally it was just hand to hand combat. Sometimes they used weapons for fun. 

Taking up his stance in front of Nat, he waited for her to make the first move. They both circled each other, watching each others every tiny movement. Peter's neck buzzed in warning as she prepared to strike, so he quickly stepped to the side as she lunged forward. 

Swiping out her dagger, she went for him, but Peter's spidey sense kept him alerted, and dodging her attacks. He threw in a few of his own attacks, but he mainly kept on the defence. Normally when Peter and Nat did training together, they passed the time really quickly. They often got lost in the moment, and could spar for hours on end.

All Peter could think about was the constant rhythm that he had picked up as they continued sparring. Pay attention to the buzz in his neck, dodge the attack, repeat that until there is an opening available, and take the chance. 

Peter wasn't sure how long they went for, until he noticed Nat glance up, looking behind him. He took this opportunity to get her right in the stomach. But, she managed to twist his weapon away from her, forcing him to jump back before she could swipe him. That's when he realised what she was looking at.

Right. His team was still there. He honestly completely forget, as he got lost in the moment. Turning around to look at them, they were... Surprised, to say the least.

"Brooo, I didn't know Peter was good at fighting and stuff!" Charles whispered, although it was quite loud and everybody heard. 

"Since when did you learn to fight, Peter?" Sally asked, genuinely curious. Peter shrugged awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I occasionally do some training with the Avengers, so..."

As Peter looked at the group, he noticed Flash was giving him salty glares. Why? Peter hadn't a clue.

Nat let out a breath, clearing her throat. Everyone snapped their gaze towards her. "Alright. You guys can go and spar together and I'll show you some more techniques." 

With final glances at Peter and Nat, the team dispersed. "Not bad." Nat complimented Peter once everyone had left, giving him a genuine smile. 

"Thanks." He replied, giving her a smile of his own.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask, do you happen to know anything about a special guest that we're gonna be seeing, according to Mr. Stark?" 

She shrugged at him. "So you do know..." He muttered.

"Who is it-"

Natasha cut him off. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter's side was aching. He now regretted sparring with Natasha, because his side was hurting again, and his identity was closer to being discovered. Hopefully whoever they had next would allow him to lay low for a while so he could get the spotlight off of him. 

Ned seemed to notice Peter's faint limp as they followed Cassie to their next destination, because he tapped him on the shoulder. Peter glanced over at him. "Dude, are you limping? How's your stomach?"

Peter shrugged. "I'm fine. It just aches a bit."

Ned gave him an uncertain frown, but decided not to question him any further. MJ came up beside Ned and Peter, but she didn't say anything as she walked beside them. 

Peter had tried getting more information out of Natasha about who the special guest was, and how it involved him and the prank war. Mr. Stark seemed to be taking the prank war seriously, even though it was just a prank war. Admittedly, they all took the prank war more seriously than any of them should, but that wasn't the point. 

Peter didn't even notice that Cassie had led them outside until a strong blast of wind buffeted against his face. Why they were outside? Peter couldn't figure that part out. "Took you guys long enough." The group turned around and saw Hawk-eye sitting casually on a chair, a bow in his hand. The team murmured to each other in excitement.

He didn't say anything else to them, as he got up from his spot on the chair.

"Follow me." He instructed, waving his hand to the team in an instruction to follow him. He began walking away and the team started following eagerly behind him.

"Why does he have his bow?" Ned asked Peter, eyeing the bow in the archers hand.

"Not sure." 

Soon the team arrived at where Clint was leading them. Set up beyond them were three targets, painted yellow, red, blue, black and white in that order, with yellow in the middle. In small stands were arrows, and sitting beside the arrows was a simple bow, sitting on a small bench, waiting to be used. Of course Clint was going to teach them how to use a bow and arrow, he expected nothing more from the skilled archer.

"If you guys haven't already guessed, I'm going to be teaching you guys some basic archery."

Clint loaded an arrow into his bow, as the team all settled, and sat down on the seats that were off to the side.

"It's pretty simple. Just load your arrow into the bow," he demonstrated, "pull your arm back, and release." Clint released his fingers, and the arrow flew towards the target, easily hitting the bulls-eye. 

Clint gave a more in depth demonstration on how to use the bow, such as how you place your fingers, where to angle your elbow, how to aim properly, and so on. Clint had already given Peter his own lesson, in fact he had done a few with him. He wasn't too bad with the bow, or at least that's what Clint had told him. 

He began going over a few rules. "I would advise not shooting each other," he began, "so don't shoot your arrow if someone is collecting their arrows from the target." They all nodded, impatient to get started.

Seeing their eagerness to start, Clint stepped aside and told three people to come up and have a shot.

Soon, everything was set up and Sally, who was at the far right, Flash who was in the middle and Abe at the left all held a bow in their hand, loaded with an arrow, waiting for permission to shoot the arrow at the target waiting in front of them. Clint nodded at them, and they each eagerly raised their bows into the air, pulling their arms back. 

Abe fiddled with the tip of his arrow, he couldn't seem to get a grip on it. Flash was narrowing his eyes in concentration, as he got ready to release the arrow. Sally's tongue stuck out slightly, as she wobbled awkwardly with the bow, before getting into a position that she found comfortable.

Arrows were released. Sally managed to hit the blue, her arrow barely grazing the red. Flash hit the just inside the red, and Abe's arrow sailed straight towards the ground. Some of the teens laughed lightly at Abe's attempt. 

The trio all went to collect their arrows that were embedded in the targets, beside Abe, who collected his arrow that was secured into the dirt.

Abe pouted in disappointment as he handed the bow to whoever was closest to him. MJ took the bow from him. Flash being Flash decided that he wanted another go, so no body bothered arguing with him. Sally handed the bow to Peter. Taking up his position, he leaned down and grabbed an arrow, placing it securely into his bow.

Glancing over at MJ, he saw her already pulling back her arm, a look of concentration on her face. Peter followed suite, pulling his arm back, the string on the bow tightening with the strain. Aiming as best as he could, he released his fingers, and the arrow released from his hold. It spun as it flew, before it struck the target, landing in the outside layer of the yellow.

Not bad, Peter mused. Flash landed in the red again, and MJ had landed in a similar spot to Peter. Upon seeing that everyone had shot their arrows, Peter went to go collect his, MJ doing the same. That's when his neck buzzed suddenly, a sharp twinge that screamed at him that a threat was coming his way. Without needing to turn around, he jumped to the left and grabbed the projectile that was flying his way.

It was an arrow. One of the arrows that they were using. Turning around sharply, he saw Flash giving him a surprised look, and the team all looking equally surprised. Clint was smirking at him. Initially, he thought that Clint had shot the arrow, but then Flash spoke up, "whoops." 

"How'd you catch that? That was sick." Charles said, lightly clapping his hands. Nice going, Peter. Your doing a great job at hiding your 'secret' identity. 

Clint finally decided to pick this time to get up off his ass, as he addressed the situation. "I clearly remember saying just earlier not to shoot an arrow when people are in the line of your target."

"I-i didn't think it was going to go near him!" Flash replied awkwardly, his voice stuttering involuntarily.

Clint face palmed, letting a long and low sigh. "Your just lucky he didn't get hit. These may not look sharp, but they still hurt like hell if you get hit by one." He waited for Flash to reply, but he simply lowered his head. Clint rolled his eyes, as he went over to Peter.

"Nice catch." He instantly complimented, giving him a clap on the back. The look Peter gave him made him laugh.

"By the end of this, everyone's going to know my identity! You guys really aren't helping."

"Why are you blaming me?" Clint giggled out. "I'm blaming all of you! God, you guys are so annoying."

Clint tried his best to do a Peter impression, "God, you guys are so annoying!"

"I will eat all the pop-tarts." Peter threatened, his voice completely serious.

"Always so dramatic."

Peter rolled his eyes at him, a small smile covering his lips. "In return for you being utterly rude to me, could you give me any insight on the prank war? I mean, we are on the same team."

Clint seemed to regard his question thoughtfully. "I'm assuming your curious about the special guest?"

Peter nodded eagerly. "Come on, we're on the same team, who is it, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well... we are on the same team, so..." Peter waited impatiently for him to answer his question.

"Being honest, it isn't even apart of the main prank war."

"What? So it's something that isn't related to our prank team, and it has something to do entirely with me?"

Clint seemed to think carefully on how he would answer his question. "It was mainly Tony's idea, but it's more of his own prank in revenge of something you did, or something like that. I wasn't really listening when he was explaining."

Peter's mind clicked. The special guest was related to him, only it wasn't apart of the main prank war, it was Tony's own prank purely against him. "Does that help you at all?" Clint asked him, dragging him from his thoughts. 

"Uh yeah, it does. Now I'm just worried." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, whatever he has planned is probably going to suck, considering some of the shit you've pulled on him."

"He deserved most of it." Peter argued.

"I will admit, pretending that you had turned into a spider was absolutely hilarious to witness, but I think you gave the poor man a heart attack." 

Peter remember that day rather vividly. He had been wanting to get back at Mr. Stark for the prank he had previously pulled on him, and the only thing that came to mind was to pretend that he had become a spider. Very creative, he knows. He even made a costume and everything. 

Peter had never heard Mr. Stark scream that loud before, but it was totally worth it. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Stark was clearly trying to up his game. 

"Do you know when we have Mr. Stark next?" 

"No clue. You might have him next, but I can't be sure." Clint replied uncertainly. 

Peter grunted in disapproval. "Alright, let's continue rotating on who get's to shoot the bows." Clint spoke up, addressing the group of teenagers.

Clint leaned down towards Peter, "you'll be fine. Besides, they already know pretty much everything, so I'm sure whatever he has in mind won't be terrible."

"It will be terrible if my identity is on the line." 

Clint opened his mouth to reply, but promptly closed it again. "I'm sure Stark isn't that evil." He finally decided to say. 

"I beg to differ." Peter said flatly. Before Clint could say anything to him, Peter walked off. He went back over to Ned, who was eagerly waiting his turn. 

"Dude, that catch was awesome!" He exclaimed, as soon as he saw Peter coming towards him. Peter shrugged, as he sat down beside him on the seat.

"What were you and Mr. Barton talking about?" Ned asked curiously, upon seeing the look Peter was wearing.

Peter sighed, "well apparently the special guest has something to do with the prank war, but it's a prank against me... Or, something like that."

"Bro, your life is crazy. Your in a prank war with the Avengers! That's awesome."

Peter let a smile cover his lips at his friends enthusiasm. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool."

Peter let his mind wander, thinking of what Mr. Stark had in store for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter felt a tap on his shoulder, as he bent over to put away the final arrow. They were currently packing up from their session with Clint, and were getting prepared for their next Avenger before they went off to eat their lunch.

Turning around, he saw Cindy standing there. They made eye contact, so Cindy chose that moment to talk. "Could I ask you a quick question?" Peter nodded.

"I was just wondering... How did you manage to catch that arrow earlier?" Cindy asked. "I mean, you weren't looking, and I just found it really cool, so like..." She continued to ramble on about it, but Peter wasn't really paying attention, because he was slightly freaking out. 

Why did he have to catch that arrow? He should have just bent over and pretended to do up his shoelace, or he could have just let the arrow actually hit him, but no, he had to be all fancy and catch the bloody arrow!

"Peter?" He blinked to clear his thoughts, realizing that Cindy was saying his name. She looked at him expectantly, and he realized she had asked a question.

"Oh, uh sorry, what'd you say?"

"How did you catch the arrow?"

"Oh, right." Peter scratched the back of his neck and he thought desperately for an excuse. "Well... I heard the bow, so I instinctively dodged to the right, and then... I put my hand up and caught it..?" 

Cindy stared at him for a moment, and Peter was worried that she didn't believe him, until she shrugged. "Fair enough. It was a really lucky catch, by the way." Peter laughed awkwardly, nodding.

"Anyways, I'm going to go catch up with the group." Cindy waved at him, turned around and left. Quickly putting the arrow away, Peter hurried to catch up to the group.

Coming up beside Ned, he slowed down to a walk. Ned was talking to MJ, who looked like she was tired of everything and everyone. She was most likely just tired of Ned rambling in her ear.

"How are you not excited by the concept of that?! He can sense things before they happen!" Ned shouted, a little bit to loud for Peter's comfort/

"Amazing." Was MJ's bored response.

Ned, seeing that Peter was beside him turned to look at him. "You think your sixth sense is cool, right?"

Peter smiled at him. "Sure, although it can be annoying sometimes."

"Annoying?" Ned questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It probably senses things that aren't even dangerous." MJ spoke up, not turning to look at them.

"Well, yeah. Basically. Like a few days ago, Mr. Stark dropped a mug, and before it hit the floor my senses spazzed out. It acts out sometimes, it's really frustrating."

"Like a sensory overload?" 

Peter shrugged. "I guess."

Ned gave him a sympathetic stare, "that sucks."

Soon the group made it back inside, and Carrie stopped. "Whoever is next will come and pick you guys up soon."

They all stood around as they waited.

Steve was sitting in the common room, a newspaper in his hand, with his legs crossed over each other on the coffee table. "STEVE!" Steve jumped up, dropping his newspaper in the process. 

Looking up, he saw Sam coming towards him, his arms crossed. "Sam? What-"

"You're supposed to be downstairs!" Sam interrupted, cutting him off. Steve's eyebrows furrowed, until he remembered. Without saying a word, he got up and ran past him. "I'm coming with you." Sam said, as he followed after Steve.

"You want to hang out with a group of teenagers with me?" Steve asked, as he stopped in the elevator, clicking the button to go to the lower floors.

Sam shrugged. "Peter is in the group of teenagers, so why not."

Steve shrugged, as the elevator lowered. 

Once the doors were open, Sam and Steve made their way through the halls of the tower, until they spotted people standing in a group in the distance. "I think that's them." Sam remarked, as they went towards them.

Carrie turned around and saw the pair coming towards them. Relieved that they actually arrived, she bid the group farewell and left. Almost in sync, the whole team turned and saw Steve and Sam standing there.

Peter heard someone whisper in the back about how hot Steve was, or something like that. 

"Oh my god, it's Captain America, I'm totally freaking out." Betty whispered not so quietly, bouncing from foot to foot.

Steve stopped in front of them, and clapped his hands together. "Alright, I have you guys now, so..." Steve greeted. Sam popped up, "and I'm joining in."

In all honesty, Steve had no idea what he was going to do with them. He had completely forgotten about the whole thing, so he didn't have any time to plan. Luckily he had Sam with him, who apparently already had an idea in mind. "We'll be taking you guys on a little adventure." 

Peter rose an eyebrow at him. If Sam was planning what they would be doing, then he had a right to be worried. Turning around, Sam walked away, and Steve followed him, with the rest of the group trailing behind them.

"Where are we taking them?" Steve asked Sam, leaning in to talk to him. Sam looked over at him, opening his mouth to reply, before closing it with a shrug. 

"Sam, what will we do-" 

"I'm going to talk to Peter, you find somewhere to go." 

Peter watched as Sam came over to him, a smile on his face that Peter couldn't decipher. Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulder, without saying a word. "Uh... Hey Sam." Peter greeted, breaking the silence.

"Who have you had so far?" Sam asked, not saying hello in return.

"Oh, uh... Nat and Clint." 

Sam nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Where is Steve taking us?" Peter asked, realizing that they were walking aimlessly down a hallway.

"Not a clue, I don't think he knows either."

"So you guys have no clue what to do?" Peter asked for confirmation.

Sam looked down at him, "pretty much."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Do you have any ideas, Squirt?" Peter heard someone try to stifle a snort from behind them. Glancing back, he saw Sally trying to hold in her laughter. "S-sorry..." She giggled out. "Heh, Squirt." She coughed out, earning a blank stare from Peter.

Sam felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced to his right and saw a girl with blonde hair walking beside him. "Uh, hi. Could I ask you a question?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Sure."

The girl smiled. "What's it like being an Avenger?"

Sam seemed to ponder over the question, before answering. "Well, It feels great to help people, and with all the annoying shit that comes along with being an Avenger, it's totally worth it."

"Thanks. Uh... Would you mind if I used that as a quote for our school news?" Betty asked him. She thought that maybe it'd be a good idea to start recording her time at Stark Industries, so she could talk about it on the school news.

Sam nodded at her, "sure, go ahead." The smile that Betty gave him warmed his heart, as she muttered another thank you before walking back over to her friends.

"Nice little group you got here, Squirt." Sam remarked. 

"Alright, let's get into the elevator." Steve randomly announced, interrupting the group from their small conversations. 

Steve ushered them all into the elevator, until they were all squished inside. Peter went to the back, and leaned against the wall. Sam went back over to Steve, who was looking at the buttons on the elevator, pondering on where they should go. 

"Hmm..." Sam hummed, putting a hand on his chin as he looked at each button. Sam went to go click the button that lead to the common room floor, but Steve quickly caught his hand. "What?" Sam asked innocently. 

"We are not going up there with them." 

"Why? It'll keep them entertained." Sam pointed out. "They've already been up there once, they shouldn't be up there again." Steve hissed, cautious of how loud he spoke.

"They've already been up there, so no harm will be done for them to see it again." 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him, his hand still grasping his. "Come on, we have no clue what to do." Sam urged. Steve sighed, letting go of his hand. "Fine, but they stay in the lounge area." 

Sam smiled at him as he clicked the button. 

Ned was looking around eagerly, excited to see where they would end up going. MJ came up beside her, her arms crossed. "We're going to the common floor." Ned glanced over at her. "Wha- how do you know?"

"Because they clicked the button that leads to the common room floor." She answered, as if the answer was obvious. 

"We're going to the common room?" Peter asked, butting into the conversation. MJ nodded at him. Without another word, Peter tried going through the group of people to reach Steve and Sam, but he didn't get to because the elevator doors abruptly opened up.

The Decathlon team all turned and were quick to recognize the floor that they had landed on. "Alright, I'll give you guys a tour of the common room..." Steve said uncertainly, still not sure if this was a good idea. Walking out of the elevator, the group followed tightly behind him.

"Just make sure everything stays in this area, no wandering off." Sam was quick to interject.

As they got view of the area they found Peter in the night before, they saw somebody sitting on one of the couches in the room. They glanced up, and a smile covered their face when they saw who it was. "Oh, hey guys."

Scott got up from his spot and walked over to them, stopping in front of Steve and Sam. "Are you guys even allowed to be up here?" He asked them, his arms crossing over his chest.

Sam looked over at Steve. "It should be okay." Sam replied. "Unless you have an idea for what else we could do with this group, we'll be staying up here for a while."

Scott's face lit up. "Okay then, awesome! Guys, follow me, I know what we can do!" The group all glanced at each other, before following after Scott, who was jogging back towards the lounge. "I think he just took over the group." Sam pointed out to Steve, as Scott went over to the T.V cabinets. 

Peter went over to Scott, who was shuffling through the contents inside the cabinet. "Mr. Lang, what are we doing at the T.V cabinets?" 

Scott pulled out a disk, holding it up for everyone to see. "Mario Kart!" He announced, as he shut the cabinet and went over to the console that was set up to their T.V. 

"This was your master plan?" Sam questioned, as he came up beside Scott, who was putting the disk into the wii. "They still use a wii?" Flash muttered to nobody in particular. Scott looked at him sharply, "yes, we still use a wii. It's the best console." 

Flash opened his mouth to argue with him, but the glare that Scott kept on him made him stay quiet. The wii bubbled to life, as the T.V screen flashed on. Grabbing one of the controllers in his hand, Scott clicked on Mario Kart. 

"Alright, who wants to play?" Scott asked, grabbing three other controllers. Most of the team put their hands up, including Peter. He couldn't help himself, he loved playing Mario Kart. Scott handed out one controller to Cindy, another one to Abe, and the last one to Peter.

They all chose their characters. Abe chose to be Mario, Scott chose Yoshi, Cindy chose Bowser, and Peter Waluigi. Once the characters were decided on, they were quick to start. The countdown finished, and they were off. The team found themselves cheering for them, as they all began racing down the track that Scott had chosen. 

Flash got bored of watching the others play, and thought that Mario Kart was a childish game. He looked over and saw that Steve and Sam were talking comfortably to each other, not facing him. Glancing around at everyone else, to make sure nobody was looking, he slipped away, and went in a random direction. Finding an archway, he went through it, and found himself in a long hallway, with doors covering the walls.

Walking aimlessly down it, he saw a door that was cracked open slightly. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly pushed on the door, and poked his head inside the room. His eyes widened. 

Inside was a bedroom, with light blue walls and star wars posters covering every inch of the back wall. A set of double doors to the right led to a balcony, and a door to the left was what he assumed was a bathroom or a walk in closet. The bed in the middle of the room was definitely a king sized bed, that had simple blue, black and white striped covers. 

Clothes were flung around the room carelessly, and a black bag with textbooks flowing out of it was lying beside the bed. Walking into the room, he looked around more, and found a large T.V sitting on the wall, at the foot of the bed. 

His feet sunk into the soft white carpet under him, as he went over to a desk that was by the window. On the desk was a book, that clearly read Midtown High History. He flipped open the first page, and read the name labeled on the book. 'Peter Parker.'

Then the realization came fully to Flash. He was standing in Peter's room. 

He decided that maybe this would be a good time to leave, in case he got caught, but someone clearing their throat by the doorway stopped him in his tracks.

"You shouldn't be in here." A deep, demanding voice said. Slowly, he turned around, and saw Captain America standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "I-i'm sorry, I got lost." Flash lied.

The Captain narrowed his eyes at him. An awkward silence stretched on, until a victorious shout from the lounge broke it. 

"I think you should get back to your friends." 

Flash nodded numbly, as he went back to the door. Steve stepped aside, and he walked past him, shivering with the feeling of Steve glaring at him as he left.

Walking back into the lounge, he went and sat back on the couch, not daring to glance behind him to see if Steve had followed him out. 

Cindy was pumping her arms in the air, giving everyone high fives. "Pete, she's better then us both. I don't even know how that is possible." Scott said dumbly, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"I bet she couldn't beat Clint." Peter remarked, smirking at him. Scott scoffed, "that man is impossible to beat. Impossible!"

Peter laughed at Scott, giving Cindy a high five as she came over to him, still cheering over her victory. Scott looked past Peter and into the kitchen, and he got an idea.

"Who's hungry?" Scott asked, as he put down his controller and jumped up. Everyone nodded.

Scott hurried over to the kitchen, and opened up the cupboards. Most of the team followed behind, feeling out of place in the overly fancy kitchen. Abe went over to a cupboard, that had a note written on it. "Don't steal my pop-tarts..." Abe read out loud, before looking at who wrote the note. "Peter?"

Hearing his name, Peter went over to Abe. "Hm?"

Abe gestured to the note on the cupboard. Peter cringed awkwardly. "Oh, well I bought the pop-tarts and I don't want anyone taking them."

"You did not buy those pop-tarts!" Sam shouted from where he was sitting, throwing his arms up in the air. "But... I did." Peter argued.

"You used the money Stark gave you!"

"Still technically my money."

"No, that doesn't make it yours, it's still Stark's!"

While Sam and Peter argued, Abe slowly creaked open the cabinet, and his eyes grew wider and wider the more he opened it. "Oh my god." 

Turning around, Peter realized Abe had opened the cabinet. Inside, it was filled to the brim with dozens of boxes of pop-tarts. Different flavors covering each row.

"Why do you need so many pop-tarts?!" Abe asked.

"Thor steals them." Peter replied, and instantly wished he hadn't said that.

"Wait, Thor? As in, the mighty thunder god?"

"Yeah..."

"You've met Thor?!" 

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god that's awesome! And he takes your pop-tarts?"

"Yes."

The rest of the team must have heard the commotion, because they all came over. "What's this about Thor?" Sally asked.

"Peter knows Thor!!!" Abe shouted, turning to face them.

"No way, really?" Charles questioned, a look of wonder in his eyes.

Flash watched the whole team gawk over Peter knowing Thor. He couldn't bring himself to care a lot, because his mind was else where. Why did Peter have his own room? How important was Peter to the Avengers? Was there more to Peter then what met the eye? 

Flash narrowed his eyes at him. He wanted to just go up to him and ask, but that would be to suspicious. 

He was going to figure out why Peter was so special to the Avengers.

He was going to find out what his classmate was hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

The group all waved to the three Avengers, Sam, Scott and Steve, as the elevator doors closed, shutting them from their view.

"Dude, that was amazing." Ned breathed, shaking his friend's shoulder. Peter smiled at him, trying to keep himself from falling over because of how hard his friend was rocking him.

Peter turned around to talk to MJ, but caught Flash staring at him with a look on his face that Peter couldn't decipher. They caught eye-contact, and Flash quickly looked away, turning to Abe to talk to him. Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but shrugged it off as he turned to MJ.

"You were surprisingly good at Mario Kart." Peter pointed out as he faced her.

"You assumed I was going to suck at it?" MJ asked, her voice monotone. 

Peter quickly backpedalled, "well no... I didn't, I was just surprised, because I didn't think you had played it before-"

"Relax, nerd. I'm messing with you."

"Oh." He replied dumbly.

The elevator doors opened, and the group all shuffled out. Waiting by the doors was Carrie, who smiled when she saw the team. "Great, your all here. How was your session?" She questioned, once everybody was out of the elevator.

The team replied with good, amazing, and fun, or at-least that was the majority of the answers that came from them.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves." Carrie replied sincerely, smiling at them all.

She clapped her hands together, as she opened her mouth to continue speaking to them. "Alright, we'll be going to eat our lunch, and then we have another session with Mr. Stark."

Peter was hoping that Mr. Stark would finally disclose who the special guest was, because it had been on his mind ever since Mr. Stark had mentioned a special guest.

Carrie turned around and began walking off, the group following loosely behind her.

"Do you think Mr. Stark will finally tell us who the special guest is, Peter?" Ned asked his friend, falling into step beside him. 

"Hopefully." Peter replied, shrugging his shoulders.

They entered the same room that they had eaten in the past two times, returning to their same spots. Peter rested his head on his hand as they awaited they lunch. 

As they all sat there, Peter could heard laughing coming from the doors that lead to the room the Decathlon group occupied. Looking up curiously, just as the doors open, he saw a few of the Avengers walk in. Clint, Scott and Nat. 

They all turned and saw the group of teenagers seated at the table, and they smiled. 

"Didn't know you guys would be in here!" Clint admitted, walking over to their table. The group muttered excitedly as the Avengers came over. Sure, they had already met them, but it was still amazing to get to talk to them.

As Peter made eye contact with them, he smiled brightly and waved. 

Clint stole a chair from one of the other tables, and placed it next to Peter, before sitting down. "Mind if we join you?" He asked. The group all shook their heads. "Sweet!"

Nat sat down on the table beside them and Scott joined her. "I heard you just hung out with Scott, Sam and Steve." Clint pointed out, turning to look at Peter who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah, we went up to the common room floor." Peter replied. "So I heard." Clint laughed, sparing a glance at Scott, who was leaning over the table to see if food was arriving soon.

Food finally arrived at their table. It was just sandwiches with a topping of their choice, but Peter was grateful for anything that was put on his plate. 

Clint grabbed one of the sandwiches that was put there for the team, earning a salty glare from Nat who saw him take the Decathlon groups food. Clint decided to throw said sandwich at Nat's face, which earned a few laughs from the team. Peter choked on his food. 

"Did you just throw a sandwich at my face?" Nat asked, a deadly tone seething into her voice. Clint stopped laughing, seeing the look that Nat was giving him. Back-pedalling, he stammered out, "oh- sorry, I mean, you were giving me a look and-"

Clint was abruptly cut off as cold, wet piece of salad was thrown at him, landing on his forehead. Nat smirked at him, as she threw another piece in his direction. 

Clint frowned, as he picked up a spoonful of sauce, promptly flicking it at her. The sauce flew through the air, before landing right in her hair. 

Nat stood up from her chair, grabbing the bowl of sauce, before dumping it right on his head. "Damn..." Someone in the group whistled, while the others laughed. 

"You should throw more food at her, Mr. Barton." Peter laughed, as Clint began prying the bowl off of his head. Clint faced him, his expression flat, as he flicked the bowl of sauce on him.

Peter made a noise of protest, as sauce covered his clothes. "Wha- that's it, I'm stealing food from your cupboard!"

Peter stood up, grabbing a handful of cheese, before smooshing it onto his Clint's sauce filled head. 

Cindy picked up a sandwich that was filled with peanut butter, before throwing it at Sally, who let out a yelp of surprise. 

All this soon lead to an all out food war. 

Peter picked up two sandwiches at once, before chucking them at Nat and Scott, hitting them square on their faces. Scott stood up, walking over to their table, before grabbing the large tray that was covered with sandwiches, flipping it over Peter's head, sending sandwiches tumbling down his face and through his hair.

The door that lead to the room opened. 

"Alright, are we all ready to-" Carrie paused.

Inside the room, it looked like a complete war-zone. Food was littering the floor and table. Half-eaten sandwiches, sauce, salad and drinks, all covering the area. The teenagers weren't any better. They all had food somewhere in their hair, or staining their clothes. 

She also took notice of the three Avengers occupying the room, each of them covered in food.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask." Carrie decided, throwing her arms up in the air. "You guys have your session with Mr. Stark, but I'll allow you all to clean up in the bathroom before we go. Just be quick."

The group all hurriedly stood up, trying to brush food off of themselves.

Peter ran his hands through his hair, trying to brush out the crumbs, but he only made it worse, because he wasn't aware that a large scoop of sauce had been dumped on his head. 

The buzz in the back of his neck was finally calming down, now that food wasn't been thrown at him from all angles. 

"See ya later, Squirt." Clint said, as Peter got up from his seat. Clint ruffled his hair, much to Peter's protest, because now the sauce would be even more in his hair. 

They all made their way towards the bathroom. As Peter entered, he went straight for the towels that were on the walls, hung there by towel racks. Grabbing a white towel, he used it to clean his hair as best he could. 

"That was insane!" Abe laughed, as he wiped salad off from his shoe. 

Charles was cleaning some sauce from behind his glasses, "did you see the way Black Widow dumped that bowl of sauce on Hawk-Eyes head?"

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Ned giggled, grabbing a towel for himself.

"Clint totally wreaked you, Peter." Ned pointed out, observing his friend, who was covered the most in food.

"Both Clint and Scott started ganging up on me!" Peter complained, as he pulled a chunk of cheese from his shirt. 

Abe turned to look at Flash, who was silently cleaning himself from the smaller amount of food that covered his clothing, "that hit you got on Charles was legendary." 

Flash turned to him, and shrugged. "He got it behind my glasses! Now I can't get it off." Charles complained, wiping furiously on his glasses with his towel. 

They all talked for a while, until Charles, Ned and Abe left, leaving just Flash and Peter behind. Peter had put some water in his hair, to hopefully wash out the sauce, and luckily it was working. He was running the towel through his hair, when Flash spoke up. 

"Why do you have your own room?" 

Peter turned to look at him, dropping the towel from his hair. "Wha- what? What do you mean, why do I have my own room?" 

"Your own room, in this tower." 

"I... Don't? I don't have my own room in this tower." How would Flash know that he had his own room in the tower?

Flash scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I saw it. Star wars posters and all."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at him. "What were you doing in those rooms?"

"Don't turn this on me!" Flash snapped. "Don't turn this on you? Your the one who went in those rooms, when Mr. Rogers very clearly told you not to!"

"Why would you have your own room, if your just an intern? What aren't you telling us?"

"I told you guys everything already!" 

"Just tell me why you have your own room in the tower!"

Peter put the towel away, and went towards the door. "I don't have to tell you anything." Opening the door, he walked out, leaving Flash behind.

Peter could feel Flash glaring at him as he walked away, as he made his way back towards the group.

Soon the gang were all making their way towards the same room they had initially been in with Mr. Stark. Carrie opened the door for them, and they all entered, taking up seats in the room.

Mr. Stark soon came into the room and sat down on the chair in the middle of the stage, at the front of the room.

"Alright, I'm just going to get straight to the point." Everyone stopped talking.

"Your all probably curious as to who the special guest is..." 

Peter eyed Mr. Stark as he spoke. 

"But, before I tell you, I'm just going to let you know what you will be doing for the rest of the day." 

Peter huffed in disappointment. He just wanted to know already! "Considering it's already two o'clock, you won't be doing much for the rest of the day."

Some of the group muttered in disappointment. 

"But, you will be having the final session with the special guest, right after I announce who it is." Mr. Stark glanced over at Peter as he said that.

"Now, with that out of the way, I'll tell you who the special guest is, because I know that's all you guys care about right now."

Peter had a few main guesses in his head. Thor, Wanda, Vision, maybe even someone Peter hasn't met?

"The special person you guys will be meeting is..."

"Spider-Man."


	11. Chapter 11

"The special person you guys will be meeting is..."

"Spider-Man."

If Peter had a time to doubt his hearing, then he would choose now. Mr. Stark didn't just announce the special guest as Spider-Man, did he? Because last time he checked, he was Spider-Man.

The group shouted in excitement, and Flash seemed to perk up significantly. 

Mr. Stark waited for the group to calm down. "You'll be meeting with him soon, Carrie will take you to where you'll be seeing him."

Ned looked over at Peter, his face just as bewildered as Peter's. MJ was smirking, a mischievous look in her eyes. 

"Bro, I told you that we would totally be able to meet Spider-Man!" Abe shouted in Charles ear, shaking his arm vigorously. 

Carrie opened the doors to the room. "Alright, everyone out, we'll be going to see Spider-Man now." 

The team hurried to stand up, tripping over their own feet as they did so. Without wasting a second, they all dashed out of the room.

Ned was going to stay with Peter, but decided it'd be best to leave him and Mr. Stark alone to discuss what was just announced.

Soon the group left the room, and Peter had stayed exactly where he was.

Mr. Stark looked up at Peter, "Mr. Stark, did you replace me with a fake Spider-Man or something?" Peter decided to finally say, as he got up from his chair.

"Nope. No replacements have been made."

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Walking up to the stage where Mr. Stark was sitting, he paused in front of him. "Care to explain, then?"

Mr. Stark looked up at him, and met his eyes. "You'll be in your suit, or, in this case, you'll be Spider-Man, and you'll do a little session with your Decathlon group."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want my identity to be revealed?"

"No-"

"There is no way I'm doing that! Call it off, get somebody else to take over for the session."

Mr. Stark sighed. "Let me make a deal with you."

"A deal? What is this, making a deal with your friend to give you the answers on Kahoot because you have no idea what's going on and because you want to win for no particular reason?"

Mr. Stark tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows at that rather odd and specific statement, but decided not to comment on it.

"If you go out and do this session as Spider-Man, then I won't completely destroy your prank war team."

Peter scoffed. "Completely destroy my prank war team? Yeah, sure, good luck with that."

"I made a deal with the others."

"Jesus, how many deals did you make?"

"If you do this session as Spider-Man, then your prank team will win. Don't do it, and your team will lose. You already know what happens when you lose." 

Peter let that swirl around in his mind for a moment, before another question came to his mind. "Wait- why would my own team agree to that, if it could mean there loss if I don't end up doing it?"

Mr. Stark looked at the ceiling, and didn't reply. "Mr. Stark...? What did you do?"

"Just some bribery."

"Bribery?! What the actual fu-"

"Finish that sentence, and I call Aunt May."

"What the hell did you bribe them with?"

A cheeky smile split across Mr. Stark's face. "Whatever they wanted, I gave them."

"Let me guess, you told Clint you would buy as much from the food store as he wanted, and he could take all the pop-tarts from my food cupboard?"

Mr. Stark shrugged. "Something like that."

"I feel betrayed."

Mr. Stark stared at him for awhile. Peter glared at him, "what?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"Wha- no! Why would I-"

"Your team will lose."

"This is completely unfair!"

"There was no rule saying that bribery wasn't aloud."

Peter wanted to argue with that statement, but found that his mind came up empty. 

"You'll have to make up your mind soon, because your friends are waiting."

Peter let out an over-dramatic sigh, groaning in frustration. "I should've stabbed myself so I could've stay home."

"You did get stabbed."

Peter sent a sharp glare in his direction. He gripped his nose, his mouth set in a thin line. 

"If I don't see your team do the loser dare, then I will dangle you from the top of this building and leave you there overnight."

Mr. Stark smiled. "You might want to go and get changed." 

Peter stomped off, and couldn't fight the urge to flip off Mr. Stark as he left. He heard an amused laugh from the man as he disappeared through the door.

Peter soon made it back to their room, which was empty. Walking over to his bag, he pulled out his Spider-Man suit. This was ridiculous. 

"Peter! What the heck is going on?" Somebody said by the door. Peter held his suit loosely in his hands as he turned around to face Ned.

"Everyone betrayed me."

Ned tilted his head, confused. "Mr. Stark made a deal with my prank war team. If I don't do a session as Spider-Man with you guys, then me and my team will be facing some terrible loser dares." 

Ned whistled. "Mr. Stark really meant it when he said he was going to get you back after what you did."

Peter scoffed, "guess so."

"So... What are you going to do? With us, I mean."

Peter had been so worried about being around his group as Spider-Man, that he never really got around to that part.

He scratched the back of his head. "That's a good question."

He was so stressed and still shocked by what had happened, that his brain wouldn't function properly. 

"What about you show us some.... Parkour skills, or something?"

Peter shrugged. "I guess we can go to the gym, and I'll just improvise from there."

"I honestly feel so bad for you, man." 

"I do as well."

Ned glanced behind him. "I should get going, I sort of ran away from the group, so they're probably wondering where I am."

Peter nodded. "That's alright. I'll see you soon, I guess."

Ned smiled sympathetically at him, before turning around and leaving the room. Peter sighed, as he got changed, slipping on his suit.

He stood in the room for a while, in his suit, his mask in hand, just staring at the closed door. Was he seriously doing this? Well, clearly, considering he had his suit on and everything. Peter did have to admit, that this was a pretty good prank, but that didn't make him feel any better.

With a deep breath, and a short word of motivation to himself, he slipped the mask over his head.

"Hello, Peter. Good to see you again." Karen's voice instantly came to life, once the mask covered his face.

"Hey Karen."

"How is your wound?" She asked. If Karen wasn't an A.I, then Peter would be convinced that it was a real life person. She even sounded concerned. 

Peter smiled, as he replied, "much better, thanks for asking."

Peter thought for a moment. "Do you have any ideas for what I can do with my Decathlon group?"

There was silence, before her robot like voice replied, "you could showcase your different web-shooter combinations."

Peter nodded slowly, "that could work..."

Staring at the door, contemplating life, he took a few shaky steps forwards. 

With a deep breath, he opened the door, and left the room. Quickly checking to make sure no one was looking, he went down the hall, and towards his group.

Walking down the hall and towards his group was more nerve-wracking then he thought it would be. What if they somehow found out that he was, in-fact, Peter? 

"Would you like me to activate interrogation mode?" Karen's voice suddenly asked, cutting through the silence.

"What- no, I don't want to scare them!"

"It will mask your normal voice."

"Don't worry about it, Karen. I'll just... Put an accent on or something."

"Okay, Peter."

Peter could hear the excited voices of his Decathlon group as he came closer and closer to the end of the hall. 

"Oh my god, I can't wait! Spider-Man is literally the best Avenger." He heard Flash say. Flash? Oh, great, Flash is a fan of Spider-Man.

"Is he an Avenger?" He heard Cindy ask.

"Probably, he's bad-ass!" Abe replied.

Peter stood in the same spot for an uncomfortable amount of time, just listening to his group fan-girl and fan-boy over him. It was... Odd.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna go and talk to your group?" Peter jumped in surprise, turning around at the new voice. 

Mr. Stark stood there with his hands on his hips. Peter's eyes narrowed, as he turned back around, contemplating if he should just walk out or not. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not the end of the world." Mr. Stark huffed.

"Your not the one who has to be doing this, Mr. Stark." Peter hissed back, not turning to face the man as he spoke.

Mr. Stark sighed, "I've had my fair share of embarrassing moments in the suit." 

"Yeah, but everyone knew who you were underneath, so it's not like you were trying to hide an identity at the same time." 

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can always pull out."

"I want to see your team lose."

Mr. Stark laughed lightly, "clearly." 

Peter turned around to look at him. "Will you at-least buy me my pop-tarts back after this?"

Mr. Stark smiled at him. "Sure, why not. Clint's probably already taken all of yours."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of something. "Mr. Stark, won't they be wondering where Peter is?"

Mr. Stark waved him off. "Don't worry, I've got it all sorted. As far as they're concerned, your off doing some intern stuff with me." Peter sighed a relief.

Peter then took in a deep breath, before letting it out. "Alright. I'm doing it." Mr. Stark gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

Walking forward, he stepped out into the open, where his Decathlon group was standing and waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Silence descended upon the Decathlon group as Peter walked out, donning his Spider-Man suit. He could tell that the team was nervous, as he surveyed them all.

"Uh, hi." He greeted awkwardly, waving at them. That seemed to break the ice, because the team all began greeting him.

He could see MJ was trying to hold in laughter, and Ned was trying to act like he was excited to see Spider-Man, although he knew it was his best friend behind the mask.

Peter felt a little more confident then he thought he would, with the mask over his face. Well, at-least he thought he felt more confident. Can you tell if you feel confident or not? Or is it more of an instinct? An instinct? That doesn't even make any sense.

Blinking a few times to break the weird thoughts from his head, he addressed the group. God, this was weird. "Alright, uh... I'll be taking you guys down to the gym. So..."

Peter glanced over at MJ and Ned who were standing beside each-other. Ned nodded at him, and MJ motioned with her hands for him to continue. 

"Follow me, I guess."

Peter then turned around and began walking off, hoping that the team was following behind him. He was also hoping that they wouldn't recognise his voice. He tried to make his voice sound a bit deeper, but it most likely wasn't working. 

Someone came up beside him. "Hey Spidey-" Peter looked to his left, and saw Betty. "Can I call you that?"

Peter nodded. "Awesome- so um, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions? For the school newspaper?"

Peter nodded again. "Okay, I was just curious- where did you get your powers from, or do your powers come from the suit?" Betty pulled out a notepad, a pen already in hand. Peter hadn't really thought about how he would answer their questions, so he found himself freaking out slightly.

Relax, Parker. You talk to these people everyday.

"Well, I got bit by a radioactive spider..." Now that that came out of his mouth, it certainly sounded more stupid than he last remembered. Betty seemed surprised by the answer, but she wrote it down nonetheless. 

"Why did you decide to become a hero?"

The question hit Peter. Why did he decide to become a hero. Memories seemed to flash through his mind, but he pushed them away as he focused on answering the question. "Well... Somebody once told me, with that great power comes great responsibility. I wanted to look out for the little guy, and use my powers for the greater good." 

Peter smiled to himself. That was a good answer, right?

Betty wrote that down, before smiling at him. 

Soon the group reached the gym. Peter pushed open the doors to the large room, the group following in after him. Now that they were in there, Peter found his mind was completely broken. He hadn't a clue as to what they should do.

A silence stretched on, before Ned spoke up. "Spider-Man, could you show us some of your powers?"

Peter wanted to sigh a relief. Ned was his lifesaver. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Can we see your webs?" Abe asked, pointing at his wrists. Peter held out his wrists, before shooting a web at the wall behind them. "Woah, that's awesome! Are those webs coming out of your wrists? Like, from your skin?" He asked.

Peter shook his head, "nah, I made them." 

"You made that?! That's amazing!" Charles gawked, as he poked the webbing that was now stuck to the wall.

"How do you stick to things?" MJ asked. She was genuinely curious. Peter scratched his head. "I have sticky hands and feet."

"Wait, so your suit doesn't give you that ability to stick to any surface?" Sally questioned.

"Nope, that's all me." 

"Omigosh that is amazing, can you please show us?" Charles asked immediately. Peter went over to the wall, before casually walking up it. He went all the way up the wall, before climbing onto the roof. 

"That is the weirdest but most epic power ever." Betty murmured in awe. Peter used a single strand of webbing to lower himself back towards them. 

"I can also sense things before they happen-"

"Oh my god, your a psychic?!" Abe shouted, causing Peter to wince at his loud voice.

Still hanging upside from his web, he replied, "no no no, I'm not a physic. Like... If someone were to throw something at me, or shoot at me, I would know a few seconds before it actually hits me."

A look of mischief slowly covered Abe's face. Peter was slightly frightened. 

Soon Peter found himself standing, looking at the wall, not facing the team who were all standing with tennis balls in their hand, ready to hurl them at the spider themed hero.

Peter felt the familiar buzz in his neck, and easily dodged the first ball that was thrown at him. He even caught it, and aimlessly threw it at the wall in front of him. A few more balls were thrown, but Peter easily dodged them with ease. 

Flash watched the whole thing suspiciously. At first, he was over the moon to be meeting Spider-Man. He practically idolised him. But a few things the spider had done had made him curious.

First, was that his voice had sounded oddly familiar. He couldn't seem to place it though. Next was when he had caught the first tennis ball that was thrown at him, it had almost looked the exact same as how Peter had caught the arrow that Flash may or may not have purposely shot at him.

But Flash instantly shut down any theories that Peter was Spider-Man. That was absolutely impossible. But then again, Peter did seem really close to all of the Avengers, and if he remembered correctly, Spider-Man had been at the airport battle. 

Peter also had his own room. And Peter also wasn't with them. Mr. Stark had told them that Peter had intern stuff he needed to do with him, but it was certainly an odd coincidence that Spider-Man was here when Peter wasn't-

No. He still refused to believe that Peter was Spider-Man. That was impossible. There was no way that Puny Parker could be an amazing hero who swung from skyscrapers daily. 

But the more that Flash thought about it, the more it made sense. Peter wasn't there in DC when the elevator broke, but Spider-Man was. Peter disappeared from the homecoming dance, then Spider-Man appeared after he had defeated the Vulture. 

Flash's mind was racing. No way. No fucking way.

There was no way that Peter could be Spider-Man.

Flash decided that he needed some more evidence before he made up his mind.

Peter had been dodging tennis balls for a while now. Finally turning around, he saw that team was out of tennis balls anyways. 

"That was incredible." Charles whispered harshly, fixing his glasses into place.

Peter rocked awkwardly on the balls of his feet. "Can you dodge bullets?" Cindy asked him, raising her up before cringing at herself and putting her hand back down.

"Yeah, I can. Being able to dodge bullets really comes in handy."

"But he still can't dodge a knife." His super hearing picked up on MJ muttering to Ned, who stifled a laugh. He fought off the urge to say something to her.

The rest of the session went rather smoothly. Peter showcased some of his web-shooter combinations, using Karen's idea.

He was just showing them his web grenade when Carrie open the door to the gym. Peter let out a sigh of relief, realising that his session was finally over.

The group, however, wasn't so happy.

"Damn, I didn't even get to ask all of my questions..." Abe muttered disappointingly.

Betty was the first to walk towards Carrie who was waiting at the door. 

"Thank you, Spidey! It was awesome to meet you." Betty said to him as walked past. The group soon began following after her, all saying thank you as they went past. It wasn't long before Peter was left alone in the gym.

After a while, he left, heading back towards their room to get out of his Spider-Man suit and back into his normal civilian clothing.

It didn't take him long to walk down the hall, and back into the large room. When he got there, he found Ned sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed. "Hey, man." Peter greeted as he walked into the room. Ned looked up, and smiled when he saw him.

Peter took off the mask, allowing the fresh air to fill his nostrils with a sigh of relief. "You did awesome, bro."

Peter shrugged. "At least that train wreck is over. I can't wait to get back at Mr. Stark."

Ned's face lit up. "I have so many ideas."

Peter laughed at his enthusiasm.

"He's going to be bankrupt by the time he's finished buying me more pop-tarts."

"Dude, your obsession with pop-tarts is unhealthy." 

Peter scoffed. "You think I'm bad? You should see Mr. Barton's cupboard!" Ned laughed out loud.

After he had calmed down, Peter spoke up, "where's the team, by the way? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Oh, they're having dinner now, I think. I just told Carrie I needed to grab a jumper from the room."

Peter nodded. "Thanks for earlier, by the way." Ned rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, I barely did anything."

"If you weren't there, then I probably would've stood in the same spot aimlessly for an uncomfortable amount of time."

"You did do that though."

"What, when?"

"Literally as soon as you came to meet us."

"I did not."

"You stood there for like, a good ten seconds." 

The pair argued and laughed for a while, Peter still wearing his suit with his mask in hand. 

Then a bewildered voice spoke up from behind him, freezing his voice mid-sentence.

"Peter?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Peter?"

There were a few things that Peter wanted to do at that exact moment. Jumping out the window was high on his list. Although, that would probably make things much worse, so he squished that thought to the bottom of his mind. 

Instead, he slowly turned around to face the inevitable. He considered saying surprise while doing jazz hands, but that thought made him cringe. Should he wave? No, that seemed awkward. Peter just decided to stare in silence, his mouth dry. 

Peter also wanted to yell at Mr. Stark, because Peter had said that this would happen, but Mr. Stark had told him that 'it would be fine,' but does this look fine to you, Mr. Stark?!

Standing by the door were his friends, who just stared at him with looks of complete bewilderment covering their faces. They looked more shocked and surprised than when they saw him sleeping with the Avengers. Well, of course, they just found out that their fellow Decathlon team member is the one and only Spider-Man, the person who swings from buildings and fights crime like it's just another day in the life of a New York citizen.

Peter wasn't having a great day.

Peter could hear Ned behind him, as he stood up from the bed. He stood beside Peter, "this is why you keep the door closed, I thought you would've learnt your lesson already after Aunt May." He muttered into his ear. "The door was closed!" Peter hissed in reply, elbowing his friend harshly in the ribs. Ned grunted, and didn't say anything else.

Abe was the first to say something from the group of teenagers by the door. "P-peter? Is that- are you-" He stuttered out, as he slowly began moving into the room, as if Peter was some sort of bomb that would explode if he got too close.

"Would you guys believe me if I told you it's an outfit for a costume party?" Peter decided to say. Smooth Peter. Real smooth.

Abe came up to Peter, and patted his arms, as if checking he was real. He tapped the spider emblem on his chest, before glancing down at the mask Peter was still grasping in his hands. 

"There is no way- no bloody way... Peter, are you... You know, Spider-Man?!"

Peter nervously shuffled away from him, scratching the back of his neck. "How about you all come in here," Peter suggested, "and close the door." He added. He already had to explain to his Decathlon group the secret that he had been hiding, so he didn't want to explain the same thing to anyone else who just so happened to be walking past. 

The group slowly shuffled inside, before Sally clicked the door shut behind them. The group still seemed to bewildered to speak, but he could see that Abe was ready to burst with the amount of questions he had in his head.

As Peter opened his mouth, Abe let out a mountain of gibberish. "OH MY GOD, YOUR SPIDER-MAN?! YOUR THE LITERAL AMAZING WALL CRAWLING HERO THAT SAVES PEOPLE AND STUFF? HAVE I BEEN FRIENDS WITH SPIDER-MAN ALL THIS TIME, AND I DIDN'T KNOW?!"

"A-abe, relax!" Peter shouted, placing his hands on Abe's shoulders. His outburst seemed to help the others find their voices. "Peter- this is insane! How did you get your powers?!" Sally asked, walking up to him.

"Guys- let's not do a repeat of last night, just let me explain." Everyone went silent. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to not have his team all yelling at him at once.

"Okay- first and foremost, yes, I am Spider-Man." They opened their mouths to say something, but with a stern glare for Peter, they closed them shut again.

"Do you guys remember that field trip? To Oscorp?" 

The team all nodded.

"Well, one of the spiders there bit me, and next thing I knew, I'm able to stick to any surface, and I have super strength and my sixth sense."

"Peter tingle!" Someone in the group suddenly shouted.

"I-i'm sorry, what?"

"We can call it your Peter tingle." 

Peter shook his head, "absolutely not."

Cindy pouted.

"Peter- I don't get it... Why become Spider-Man? Like, your risking your life everyday... I don't understand?" Betty stuttered out, at a loss for words.

Peter looked at the floor. "It's like what I told you earlier... With great power comes great responsibility, and I-" Peter paused. He dragged his eyes away from the ground, and looked back up at his team, "I couldn't stand by and do nothing, when I knew I could make a difference."

"Wait, weren't you in Germany?" Someone questioned abruptly.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark is actually the person who brought me to Germany, and he gave me this suit." He gestured to the spider suit that was attached to his body. "That's so sick!" Charles shouted. 

MJ was rolling her eyes, "I'm surprised nobody already knew that Peter was Spider-Man. It's blatantly obvious."

"I knew." Flash spoke up, his arms crossed indignantly over his chest. She rose an eyebrow at him. "Sure you did."

Flash shrugged, "I had my suspicions." While Flash was acting like he knew it all along, he was still having a mental freak out on the inside. Puny Penis Parker was the actual Spider-Man?!

"What was that whole deal with Liz's dad?" Somebody drove the attention away from MJ and Flash, as they asked him the question. Peter knew the question would eventually come up, but nonetheless he still felt slightly uncomfortable answering.

"Oh. Well, uh..." He also didn't know how much he should give away, so he tried to keep it simple. "Well... As you probably already heard, he was selling illegal weapons and... I wasn't even aware he was her dad until I turned up at her house on the night of homecoming and... He opened the door."

Abe whistled. "Damn... That would've been so awkward."

Peter laughed lightly, "it was the worst car drive in history." 

"He drove you guys to the dance?!" 

Peter nodded. He came to the decision not to tell them that Adrian Toomes had actually discovered his identity, and that he had threatened to kill him and his loved ones.

"And then you fought him? On the plane?" Cindy asked for confirmation. "Yeah." Peter confirmed. 

"Bro, it was all over the news. It was crazy!" Abe shouted. 

Peter glanced at the ground again, as the guilt returned to him. He still blamed himself for making Liz move schools, and for making her life difficult. The team seemed to sense this, because they didn't ask anymore questions about the entire ordeal.

The silence was broken by Sally speaking up, "why did you do a session with our group?"

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes. "Because Mr. Stark is cruel." He earned confused glances from them. "I'm in a prank war with the Avengers, and-"

"What?! Your in a prank war with the AVENGERS?" Charles and Abe shouted almost in sync. Peter shrugged, "yeah."

"Oh my god- that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard! A prank war with the literal Avengers, what the heck?!" Abe rambled, Charles nodding enthusiastically. They mumbled to each other in the background, so Peter decided to continue.

"Anyways. My team would've lost if I hadn't done that session. It's a long story, but now our team won, so I guess it's no big deal." Peter wasn't so sure that it wasn't a big deal, considering the team had just discovered that he was Spider-Man.

"It's so awesome that you know the Avengers." Cindy murmured. "You never answered my question." Abe suddenly spoke up. Peter furrowed his eyebrows at him, "what question?"

"Why did Scott have a stack of pizzas on his head?" 

Peter's mind clicked. "You asked me that yesterday." 

"Yeah, and you didn't answer it."

He shrugged, "I don't know, ask Sam, he was the one who was stacking soggy pizzas on his head." Apparently that was a good enough answer for Abe, because he didn't question it further.

"When Mr. Stark took you away yesterday, was that related to Spider-Man?" Asked Betty.

"He was totally over-reacting." 

"Peter, you got stabbed. For like, the hundredth time. I think it was a pretty fair reaction." Ned spoke up, from where he was leaning on the bed. Peter sent him a sharp glare.

"What, you got stabbed?!" Abe hissed harshly. "Oh my god, he's going to die!" Charles added.

"Relax, I'm fine. It wasn't that deep, anyways." 

"Wasn't that deep my ass." Said MJ. Peter fought the urge to flip her off, and kept his hand by his side.

"If you don't mind answering... Why were you sleeping on Tony Stark?" Cindy asked tentatively, not wanting Peter to lash out again like the night before.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I got tired." 

"My friend is Spider-Man... Goddamn this is wild."

"As said before, it was so obvious. You guys are all just blind." Flash bragged, as if he wasn't actually going crazy himself. Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Doesn't change that it's still crazy and amazing." Betty breathed, speaking out for the other people on the team.

"Wait, Peter, why don't you just reveal your identity? I mean, then you'll be super popular, and you probably wouldn't have to go to school anymore." Was what Sally asked.

Peter instantly shook his head, "no way- If I revealed myself to the world, it could put my friend and families lives in danger, because then my enemies would know who you guys are. Besides, I don't care about popularity. I'm still the same old Peter Parker."

"Man- that was deep." Ned muttered from behind Peter. Peter glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. 

A question that Flash had had on his mind for a while finally came out of his mouth. "Why did you never fight back against me, when we all know you could've?"

Peter shrugged. "As I said before, I'm still the same old Peter Parker. It isn't fair to use my powers just to fight back."

The group was silent at that.

A light knock on the door broke that silence. "Are you guys ready for dinner?" Peter's eyes widened. He glanced around wildly, looking for where to hide, before looking up at the roof.

Without wasting a second, Peter jumped up onto the roof just as the door to the room opened. Carrie came inside, and furrowed her eyebrows at the huddled group of teenagers standing to the right of the room.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" She repeated. The team quickly nodded, trying their best not to look at Peter who was casually sticking to the roof. 

She stared at them for a moment, as they all stared at her intensely ,"a-alright, I'll meet you outside." She closed the door behind her as she left. The group all sighed collectively. 

Peter stood upside down on the roof, his feet the only thing that were keeping him attached to the ceiling. "That is really cool, but terrifying at the same time." Charles laughed, looking up at Peter. 

Peter smiled at him, as he shuffled to turn around and look at them.

An awkward silence overtook the group. Peter cleared his throat, "I might as well go get changed..." The group all nodded, glancing away from their friend who was hanging. Peter hopped down from the roof and went towards the bathroom.

He grabbed his clothes on the way to the room, before closing the bathroom door behind him.

"This has been one of the weirdest field trips ever." Betty remarked, as they all waited for Peter to come back out from the bathroom. The team murmured in agreement, their minds still racing after what they had just discovered.

Things would certainly be different from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

The team all walked down to where they would be eating their dinner, all taking not so subtle glances at Peter. As much as they wanted to keep talking about Spider-Man, they knew that that would be a terrible idea, considering Carrie was right there. 

Peter had quickly gotten changed, into a simple blue checker-ed t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had stuffed his suit hastily in his bag, as the group was walking out the door, an impatient Carrie ushering them out the of the room.

Peter could hear a few of the murmuring to each other, and he watched in amusement as they tried to push past each-other to walk next to him. Carrie sent the group a raised eyebrow, as they neared the doors to the eating room.

She pushed opened the doors, and the team hurried inside. Ned went to sit next to Peter, but Charles butted him out of the way and stole his seat. Ned grunted in disapproval, as he sat next to Charles, who was now sitting next to Peter.

"Alright, you know the drill, pick what you want for dinner." Carrie instructed lazily, as she handed out the menus. Now that the team knew about Peter's Spider-ness, he decided that he could eat as much as he wanted, considering it wouldn't be a massive shock if he ate four plates of spaghetti.

His plate of spaghetti landed in front of him, and he wasted no time to start eating. Carrie left to go use the rest room at one point, so the group was quick to get back to what was still on their minds. 

"How many plates can you eat?" Sally asked, leaning forward so she could talk to Peter easier. 

Peter thought for a moment. "Depends how hungry I am."

"How hungry are you right now?" Charles asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Abe grinned mischievously at Peter, "I will pay you twenty bucks if you eat five plates." 

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Oh well, free money. "Okay then, I'll eat five plates for you."

By the time Carrie returned, she was certainly surprised to see the group chanting, "eat, eat, eat!" As Peter stuffed his face with pasta. By the looks of it, he had already eaten two other plates, if the two empty plates sitting next to him were anything to go by. 

She decided not to disturb the teenagers, and just leaned on the wall, watching them in amusement. She would probably need to get a vomit bag for Peter, because there is no way he could eat all of that without expelling all the contents from his stomach out later.

Peter was on his fourth plate, and in all honesty, he wasn't at all full. 

Sally was already handing over he plate to him, while Abe's face paled. "Please don't make yourself vomit for twenty dollars." 

Peter paused, and looked up at him. "This isn't even a lot." 

Abe scoffed, "I would be vomiting by now." Peter laughed, as he scooped another spoonful of pasta into his open mouth.

Turns out Peter ended up having six plates. When they returned to the room, Abe reluctantly handed him twenty dollars, pouting silently. The sky outside was dark, stars twinkling brilliantly in the clear night sky. 

They were all sitting on their beds, talking quietly to each other, until Betty piped up. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Flash face palmed.

"This isn't a ten year old sleepover." MJ muttered from where she sat on her bed, surprisingly not reading her book. 

"Could I try the suit on?" Charles asked randomly, looking over at Peter. 

"Uh- no.." Peter answered. 

"Rude."

"I have a perfect dare!" Betty piped up. MJ groaned, along with most of the decathlon team. "No, no wait, you'll like it." 

"I dare Peter to jump out the window." 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I thought you said we'd like it." 

Abe giggled, "Peter, go yeet yourself out the window." 

Peter groaned, as all eyes went to him, waiting for him to 'yeet' himself out the window. 

"Oh, oh, oh!" Sally popped up, making Peter pause. "Go into the common room, and get some pop-tarts!" 

"Wha- I can't just climb into the common room from outside, and go and get pop-tarts." 

"Why not?" She asked. Peter opened his mouth to reply, but promptly closed it again.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go and get your damn pop-tarts." 

"Yay!" The team cheered. Turns out, it was currently 2:00am, not that the team actually knew that, because they weren't particularly concerned about what the time was.

Peter checked to make sure his web-shooters were still attached to his wrists, as he walked over to the window. He opened it up, glancing back at his team. "If I get caught my Mr. Stark, my blood is on your hands."

"Your Spider-Man, you won't die."

Peter mumbled something incoherent to himself, as he casually stepped out the window, and disappeared from sight. The team hurried towards the window, and looked out. Unfortunately, they couldn't see their classmate, considering it was pitch black outside. 

"I feel like this was a bad idea." Ned murmured, his face pressed up against the glass. 

Tony was currently sitting in the common room, his Stark-Pad propped up on his knee as he finished off some work. Clint was sitting on the armchair, loud snores erupting from his mouth. A half empty bowl of popcorn was propped on his stomach. 

Scott was lying on the coffee table, his head hanging over the side of it. 

They had had another movie night tonight, but the large majority of the team had already headed to bed. Tony had decided to stay up, so he could get some extra work done, and Clint and Scott had fallen asleep early so he just decided to leave them there.

His eyes were getting droopy, as his fingers worked sloppily on the screen. He yawned, before his eyes finally fell shut. The Stark-Pad slipped from his fingers, and fell on the couch beside him. 

Peter slowly and carefully made his way up the side of the building, cold air blowing ruthlessly at him. He tried to avoid as many windows as he could, but there were so many goddamn windows that it was a struggle. Finally, he made it to the window he was looking for.

Glancing inside, he could see three figures in the lounge. He couldn't make out who they were, but by the looks of it they were all asleep. With a deep breath, he opened up the window as quietly as humanly possible, and crawled inside. 

He closed the window behind him with his foot, and began to slowly and carefully crawl across the ceiling and towards the kitchen, where his cupboard of pop-tarts awaited. 

Peter was so busy watching the figures that were asleep, he didn't even realise that there was a large light sitting right in front of him. His head knocked the light, and Peter almost fell from the ceiling.

The light wobbled precariously, before it gave in and fell, smashing on the ground. Peter flinched, his eyes widening. Crap. 

Without wasting another second, he skittered across the roof on all fours, his eyes set on the kitchen. 

He heard a crash from the lounge, followed by a loud, "ow!"

"What the hell was that?" Someone asked sleepily. Peter quickly recognised the voice to be Clint's.

Peter was almost at the kitchen, before he heard a very girl like scream. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Peter stopped. 

Scott quickly got up from where he fell off the coffee table, and ran over to Clint, trying to get away from what looked like a massive spider on the roof. 

With Tony's sleep prone mind, he was slow to react. He got up, and glanced over at whatever made Scott freak out. He choked on his spit. Quickly sitting up, he went over to the wall and grabbed a random broom, before making his way over to Clint and Scott. 

A figure walked out from the elevator, "what the hell is going- HOLY!" Sam jumped back, his hand grasping his chest as he saw the thing on the ceiling.

This whole situation had gotten out of hand. Peter began to move towards the pop-tart cupboard, "IT'S MOVING, KILL IT, KILL IT!" Scott screeched, stealing the broom from Tony. 

"Hey-" Tony started, but Scott was already running off. Peter could hear Scott running towards him, as his hand reached out towards the cupboard. Now that he thought about it, he should've probably just told them that it was him, but for some reason he was determined to not give away his identity. 

Then he felt something sharp and prickly hit his arm, forcing him to pull his arm away from the cupboard. 

"GET BACK YOU FOWL BEAST!" Scott yelled, as he began to whack him ruthlessly with the broom. Screw being secretive, this broom hurt. "Scott- stop, it's me!"

"IT TALKS!" 

Tony quickly figured out what was happening, and began laughing. Sam let out a groan of annoyance, before turning around and leaving. Clint also started laughing, as Peter continued to protest. 

Eventually, Scott whacked him hard enough to send Peter flying towards the ground. "Oh my god Scott, calm the hell down." 

Scott paused, as he looked at Peter's face. "Peter?!" 

"Jesus Christ, put the goddamn broom down." 

Tony came over to them, and took the broom from Scott. 

"Oh my god, Peter I'm so sorry, I thought you were a massive spider!"

"He practically is." Tony replied, as he helped Peter to his feet. Peter brushed himself off, as he opened the pop-tart cupboard.

"Pete, what on earth are you doing up here? And why were you crawling on the ceiling all stealth style?" Clint asked, walking over to the group. 

"I was just getting some pop-tarts."

"It's two in the morning!" 

"I wanted pop-tarts." 

"But it's two in the- you know what, never-mind." 

Peter pulled out two packs of pop-tarts, before making his way back over to the window. "Woah, woah, woah, I need an explanation." Scott spoke up. 

"Yeah Underoos, how did you just leave your room while your decathlon team is in there? Unless you went out another room or something?" 

Peter's mind went blank. Should he tell them that his decathlon team knows he's Spider-Man? 

"I was stealthy." He decided to stick with. He might as well tell them tomorrow, besides, it was two in the morning and everyone was tired. 

Tony face palmed. "Use the elevator." He instructed, pointing towards the elevator. Peter smiled at him, before walking over to the elevator, his arms carrying the pop-tarts. 

"Sorry for waking you up and breaking your light." Peter apologised. Tony rolled his eyes. "And Clint and Scott, I'm ashamed that you both betrayed me in the prank war." 

"Wait, we didn't-" The elevator doors closed in front of Peter, shutting him from their view. He let out a breath, as he made his way back to his team.


	15. Chapter 15

The elevator doors dinged open, and Peter awkwardly limped his way out, two boxes of pop-tarts still secured in his arms. His leg ached where Scott had brutally hit him with the broom. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise there now.

After walking down the long hall towards the room, he finally made it to the door. He went to reach out for the door handle with his hand, but then he realised he would drop his pop-tarts, so instead he used his foot to open the door. Easier said than done. 

He turned the handle with his foot, and swung open the door. A screech escaped from Sally's mouth as the door hit the wall with a loud bang. 

"Peter, oh my god, don't slam the door!" Betty breathed, clutching her chest. Abe narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why are you limping? And why did you come through the door?"

Peter huffed, as he closed the door behind him, dropping the pop-tarts on the bed that was closest to him.

"Let's just say I wasn't stealthy enough."

"Did you get caught?" Ned asked, walking up to his friend who was trying to fix his wild curls.

Peter nodded, as he sat down heavily on the bed, stretching out his aching leg.

Ned raised an eyebrow at his friend, who looked exhausted. "What happened?"

The team walked over to Peter, (aside from Abe, who went straight for the pop-tarts.)

Peter shrugged, "I woke them up and then Scott started whacking me with a broom."

Charles let out a scream, that scared the living hell out of the group, but it was just him laughing. "I'm sorry, you- you what?" He giggled, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I got hit by a broom." Peter repeated, staring unamused at Charles. The others started laughing. 

"You are a spider, after all." MJ pointed out, trying to hide the smirk that hid behind her straight face.

"You are so observant."

Abe walked over to the group, his hand already stuffed in a pop-tart box. He pulled out a pop-tart, and stuffed it in his mouth. "What?" He asked, as the team stared at him with looks of disgust on their faces. 

"Eat with your mouth closed." Cindy snapped, her nose wrinkling. Abe shrugged as he put the two boxes on the bed beside Peter, before taking another and sitting on the bunk above him.

It didn't take long for the two boxes to be empty, which now lay discarded on the floor. Cindy and Abe had put on their PJ's as the team finally forced themselves to ge into their bed. The others couldn't be bothered getting into their PJ's, so they just stayed in their clothes.

The time had ticked to three thirty. The team was trying to sleep, but they just kept rolling over and over in their beds, and no matter what they did their eyes wouldn't stay shut. 

"I hate this bed." Flash exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence that had been ongoing since three o'clock. 

"Agreed." Came a reply.

Abe sat up in his bed, the bed sheets falling from his chest. "Can we do something? Like go get more pop-tarts?"

"Please, no." Peter muttered from where his face was stuffed into his pillow. Admittedly, he was a little tired, and he wouldn't mind sleeping, but that probably wasn't going to happen now that everyone was awake.

"Can we please play truth or dare now?" Betty asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We already did." Charles complained tiredly.

"Only Peter got to do a dare!"

"I refuse to play."

"I'm in." 

Everyone looked over at MJ. She shrugged, "we're all bored, so why not."

Charles groaned dramatically. 

To say that sixteen year old kids did weird things at almost four in the morning would most likely be an understatement, especially when you are talking about a specific group of Midtown High students.

Anyone would think that, if they saw them all sitting in a circle in the middle of a dark room with no lights on. 

"Okay...." Cindy started, as she looked around at the group. "Peter, truth or dare?"

Peter looked up, "wha- I was asked last time!"

Cindy shrugged. "Truth or dare."

Peter sighed dramatically, "fine, truth." If Peter could avoid getting hit by a broom again, then you would avoid dare like it was the plague. 

Cindy stared at him, her eyes half-lidded. "What?" Peter asked her.

"I dare you to go change the names of the protocols that Tony Stark uses."

"That's a dare!"

"It's a good dare."

"But it's a dare."

"Screw your truth."

"Get someone else to go change the protocol names." Peter complained, throwing his arms up in the air.

Abe piped up, "your the only one who has access to any of Mr. Stark's stuff."

"Let me get this straight," Peter started, "you want me to hack into Mr. Starks system-"

They all nodded, "and you want me to change the names of the protocols he uses?"

They nodded again.

Peter seemed to consider the idea, a look of doubt flashing across his face. "I'm probably going to regret this."

So Peter now found himself sneaking towards Tony's lab. He had brought Ned and Cindy along with him, considering Ned was better at hacking stuff, if it came to that, and he wanted Cindy to get in trouble in case they were caught.

Ned giggled, as they came towards the lab door. "Ned, shut up!" Cindy hissed. Ned put his fist to his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. "What is so funny?" Cindy asked him, crossing her arms as Peter went over to the door.

"When- when Tony tries talking to Friday, F-friday should say," 

"It's Britney bitch!" Ned doubled over, laughter escaping his lips.

"Oh my god, make him be quiet." Peter hissed, as he entered the access code to the lab. 

Cindy slapped Ned rather harshly on the face, which made him be quiet. Peter sent Cindy a raised eyebrow, while Ned rubbed his sore face.

The lab door opened, and the three crept inside. "Won't there be an alarm or something? Or will Friday be notified that the lab door was opened?" 

Peter paused. He hadn't thought of that. "We might want to hurry." 

Ned and Cindy looked at each other nervously. "Maybe we should just head back..." Cindy suggested, but Peter sent her a stern glare. They had made it this far. "This was your idea." He pointed out.

"I meant that you go and change the protocol names, not me!" 

"You won't be doing anything."

"They why did you ask me to come along?!"

Peter smirked at her, "so if we get caught, you can get in trouble."

"You little-"

"Guys!" Ned called from across the room, where he was leaning on a table. The two hurried over to him. 

"Peter I need identification so I can access Friday." 

"I don't think Peter would have access to Friday-"

"Welcome back, Peter." A female voice suddenly sounded, as Peter finished tapping a code into the system. "Or not." Cindy muttered in disbelief. 

Peter began to look through Friday's protocols. "Alright... Any name suggestions?"

"Oh!" Ned popped up. Peter and Cindy glanced over at him. "When Tony asks Friday where you are, she should say, 'helicopter parent activated.'"

"How often does Tony ask where you are, Peter?"

Peter groaned, "more often than I would like."

"Hah, he really is a helicopter parent." Cindy laughed. "He's not my parent." Peter pointed out. Cindy raised an eyebrow at him. "You are ridiculous."

Ned changed the name of the protocol. 

Soon, the trio had come up with dozens of new protocol names. Them, being so engrossed in what they were doing, did not realise that someone was coming down the stairs towards the lab. Peter heard the footsteps before the other two, who were laughing hysterically at a name they used.

"Guys!" He hissed harshly. They did not hear him. "Guys, someones coming!" 

They both stopped. "What- someones coming?!" Cindy gasped. "That is what I said."

She stood up straight, glancing at the lab door nervously, "what do we do?!" Ned asked.

Peter looked around, panic seizing his chest. If Mr. Stark caught him hacking into Friday, then he may lose his lab privileges, and if he loses his lab privileges, then-. His eyes landed on a vent on the roof, stopping his wild thoughts. "Up there!"

"What- why don't we just hide under a table?!" Ned asked.

"That won't work, just hurry!"

Peter jumped up onto the roof, and opened the vent. "How the heck are we supposed to get up there."

Peter jumped back onto the ground, and pulled a table until it was underneath the vent. The footsteps were getting louder. 

Cindy was the first to get on the table. Peter helped her up, until her fingers brushed the edge of the open vent. Pushing her, she pulled herself up, until she squeezed inside. 

"Ned, come on!" Peter ushered. Ned struggled to get on the table. Peter helped him get into the vent, but no matter how many times he tried to grab the edge, his fingers kept slipping.

"Goddammit Ned." Peter huffed, as Ned stuffed his foot in his face. Peter pushed harder, and Ned finally got a grip on the edge. 

Unfortunately, the three teens were not aware of the person standing in the doorway. The person cleared their throat. Ned and Peter froze, and Cindy shrunk further into the vent, trying to hide from view.

Peter turned to look at the figure, and saw light glint off a metal arm. "M-mr Barnes!" He stammered out awkwardly. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. 

"We were just leaving..."

"Through the vent?" Ned glanced at Peter from where he was still gripping the edge of the vent.

"Yep... Through the vent."

They all stared at each other in a tense silence, before Bucky sighed. "I won't tell Stark." 

Peter sighed a relief. "Thanks Mr. Barnes."

"Bucky." Mr. Barnes said. "Call me Bucky."

"R-right, sorry Mr. Barnes-" Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, "Bucky!"

Bucky stared, not amused at them for a moment longer, before muttering something about kids these days, as he turned around and left. 

Ned breathed a loud sigh of relief, while Peter dodged Ned's foot that almost smashed his face in.

"Ned, your hitting me in the face!" Peter complained, as Ned scrambled to get down from the down from the vent. "Sorry! Sorry..." 

They both hopped down from the table, and Cindy glanced at them from where she sat terrified in the vents.

"Was that the Winter Soldier?"

Peter got oddly protective of the name Cindy used. "No, it was Bucky." Cindy squinted at him. "Right." She muttered out. "Can I come down then?" She asked cautiously. 

"Yeah, you can get down." Ned replied.

Cindy came down, not so gracefully, as she almost slipped over on the table. "I think we should get back to the room." She huffed, as she pushed the table back to its original position. 

"Good idea." Ned and Peter said, almost in sync.

The trio pushed their way through the door, huffing in exhaustion. "Finally!" Abe announced. 

The three sat down heavily back into their spots in the circle. 

"What on earth happened? You guys looked drained." Flash pointed out, raising a curious eyebrow at them. "Let's not talk about it." Cindy decided. 

"We'll tell you later." Ned put in, at the disappointed looks they received from the team.

"Can we go to bed now?" Peter asked. "One more!" Charles put in, sending Peter a hopeful smile. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Oooh, Ned, truth or dare!" Abe asked. "Wait- isn't it my turn-" Peter started.

Ned piped up excitedly at the mention of his name. "Truth!" 

"Basic." Somebody murmured. 

"Never mind then..." Peter muttered

Abe thought for a moment, before he smiled, "what's the worst injury you've seen Peter have?"

"Why is this always about me?!" Peter asked, flustered.

"Your life is a lot more interesting than ours." Sally pointed out.

Peter scoffed as he looked over at Ned, trying to give him the puppy dog eyes, hoping he wouldn't answer the question. Ned smiled devilishly. 

"Not even a few weeks ago, he crawled in through my window-"

Peter paled. "I was fine guys, seriously, let's move on-"

"And he had gotten shot three times."

Peter face palmed.

A silence descended over the group, as they let that information set in. Sally coughed, "can you please repeat that- three times?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably. "It was actually five times..." He mumbled incoherently. 

"What?" MJ asked, squinting at him.

"It was actually five times." He said more clearly.

"What the actual hecking Christ?" Betty sputtered. "This was only a few weeks ago?!" 

"Let's just move on-" Peter nudged Ned's arm, so he could continue the game.

"No, no, no, I need an explanation!" Sally demanded. Peter pouted, shrinking uncomfortably. 

"I-it wasn't that bad..." He was met with blank stares.

"Okay, well it didn't heal overnight, but I was fine!"

Still no response.

"That's all you guys are getting."

An uncomfortable silence went over the group.

Ned cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "Er, anyways! MJ, truth or dare?" 

MJ answered without hesitation, "dare."

Ned's face lit up. "Kiss Peter!"

Peter looked at his friend, shock written on his face. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. Luckily it was so dark in the room that nobody would be able to see. 

MJ was slightly flustered by the sudden outburst, but was quick to recover. 

Peter glanced awkwardly at MJ, before looking back at Ned. "I'm going to bed."

"Party pooper." Charles whispered childishly. Peter rolled his eyes, as he went over to his bed. "I got you guys pop-tarts, you should all be grateful."

Silence followed. 

"That's what I thought." God, he sounded like a dad. Or Tony. Dad, Tony? Wait no- wait, he was going to bed. Go away Tony. 

Peter's sleep prone mind was a muddled mess. He collapsed on his bed, and pretty much fell asleep instantly.

"Peter? Peetteeerrr?" Abe whispered out. "Did he fall asleep?" He asked the team.

"Most likely." Ned answered.

Sally leaned in, "did he really get shot five times?" She asked seriously.

Ned glanced at the ground, the relaxed mood turning solemn. "Yeah."

Ned continued when nobody said anything, "it was horrible. He came crawling into my room, covered in blood... I had no clue what to do. He kept telling me that he was okay, but..."

Ned paused, a sigh escaping his lips. "If he keeps going on like this, it won't be long before he gets himself killed."

"We can be his Spidey protection squad." Betty suggested. "Spidey protection squad?" MJ questioned, a look of bemusement covering her face.

"Yeah!" Betty answered excitedly. Charles shrugged, "I like the idea."

Ned smiled at the group of people. 

Maybe them finding out Peter's secret identity wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day. Birds sang, early wakers ran across the streets of New York, young children screamed with joy as they tried to wake up their tired parents.

Peter would say that Ned was like said small children, as he rocked Peter endlessly, trying to get him to wake up for... Whatever reason. Honestly, he had no idea why. As far as he was concerned, he was lying in his bed in Queens on a Saturday morning. Or maybe Sunday morning. Oh well.

Why was Ned in his room anyways?

"Oh my god, get up!" Ned complained, shaking his friend more violently. 

Sally's head popped up from her pillow, tired eyes looking at Ned. "Can you like... Shush for.. A few seconds?" She asked tiredly, her voice drawn out and sloppy.

Ned ignored her, as he stayed focused on Peter. Ah, now Peter remembered. They were on a field trip. 

Slowly, he rolled over, and looked at Ned with half-lidded eyes. "Finally." Ned breathed.

"What." Peter asked, his voice muffled by the blanket that was scrunched up in his face. 

"Get up."

"Why...? No one else is up yet..." Peter replied, his voice barely audible. 

Ned shuffled awkwardly, "I'm hungry." Peter groaned, "then go get food!"

"I-i don't know my way around the tower."

Peter sighed, as he sat up, making the act look like it was exhausting. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't."

Peter mumbled something that Ned didn't catch, as he slipped his legs out from under the covers. He let out a large yawn before stretching and getting up. 

Peter had gotten changed at some point last night. Honestly, he had just grabbed whatever clothes he found in his bag, so he ended up in his Hello Kitty pants and 'I survived my trip to NYC' shirt.

Ned decided not to comment on Peter's outfit, as he began leading him out of the room. He opened the door, and the pair left the room.

Peter's first solution was to go up to the penthouse, since there was food there that would hopefully quench Ned's hunger. Of course, he wasn't exactly thinking rationally, so this idea seemed golden to him.

Ned shuffled after him as he made his way towards the elevator. Once they were inside, Peter sloppily smashed the buttons to the level he wanted.

"Uh, Peter?" Ned asked awkwardly, as the doors closed and the elevator began to rise. 

"What."

"I thought we were going to a kitchen or something..."

"We are." Peter fixed him with an irritated glare. Ned didn't want to annoy the tired spider anymore, so he kept his mouth shut, as he began to wring his hands nervously.

The doors opened, and Ned and Peter stepped out. Ned froze to his spot, while Peter was unconcerned as he made his way towards the kitchen. 

Sitting casually in the kitchen and lounge were the Avengers, all decked out in PJ's and sleeping clothes. No matter how many times Ned saw the Avengers, he would never stop feeling star-struck.

"Uh, good morning Pete." Tony greeted, as Peter walked silently over to the fridge. "Mornin'." Was Peter's reply. 

Tony glanced over at Ned, before looking back at the child who was pulling a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"What are you... Doing up here?" He asked, as Peter then moved to the cupboard.

"Getting food for Ned."

The Avengers all looked at Ned, and Ned looked away, glancing at Peter. "Right..." Tony muttered. 

No one questioned it any further, as Peter pulled out a packet of fruit loops. Grabbing a bowl and a spoon, he made his way back to Ned.

"There." He murmured, as he stuffed the contents into Ned's arms. Ned scrambled to make sure he didn't drop anything, as Peter walked past him and into the elevator.

"Er, thanks..."

Ned followed him inside, and the doors closed, the confused look of the Avengers being the last thing they saw.

Ned struggled to hold all the contents in his arms as he tried re-positioning himself so he wouldn't drop anything. Peter paid him no heed, as the doors to the elevator opened, and he left the small confined space. 

Ned quickly followed him out, and they didn't take long to reach their room. Opening the door, they went inside, to a still asleep room full of teenagers, all laying soundlessly in their beds. Aside from Abe, who was snoring like an elephant.

Peter went straight back to his bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he dropped asleep. Ned awkwardly stumbled over to his bed, and dropped everything on it. Unfortunately for him, the bowl he was holding began to roll, and before he could grab, it sailed right off the edge of the bed, smashing onto the floor. 

A screech escaped from someone's throat, as a large crash resounded through the room. Bits of the bowl flew across the room, leaving sharp shards on the ground. 

Peter sat up, an annoyed expression on his face. "Bro." 

Everyone sat up, and looked over at Ned, who was clutching the box of fruit loops in his arms. Peter sleepily got out of bed, while the others all blinked the sleep out of their eyes and tried to wake themselves up properly. 

On the way to Ned, Peter's food stepped straight on a sharp bit of glass, that dug into the sole of his foot. "Jesus Christ-" Peter began, as he quickly lifted his foot. 

Hearing Peter, everyone looked over at him, and were quick to see blood cascading down his foot and onto the ground. "OH MY GOD, HE'S BLEEDING!" Abe yelled, as he jumped off of his bed. "Guys- I'm fine." Peter tried reassuring, as he sat down beside Ned. "Peter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for the bowl to drop-" 

Peter held up his hand. "Relax."

Peter inspected his foot, while everyone walked over to him. The shard was sticking out of his foot. Gross.

"Peter, we should get a doctor or something!" Sally advised worriedly, as she stared at his foot. 

"Nah, don't worry, it's not even that deep." Peter replied, waving his hand lazily in front of her face. He grabbed the tip of the shard. "Oh my god, don't pull it out!" Charles yelled, his hands flying towards his mouth.

"Guys, it's just a shard of glass, it's not like- a knife or something."

That only made the team even crazier. Peter started pulling the glass out. The yelling increased, until everyone was screaming at either Peter, or just yelling because they felt like it.

"Sir?" Friday called out, pulling Tony out of his confused haze. "What's up, Friday?"

The Avengers all looked up curiously. "It appears Peter has been stabbed." 

Tony sat up in shock. "Friday, show me the security cameras to where Peter is!" 

"Activating helicopter parent protocol." 

Tony stopped. What did Friday just- "Friday?" 

"Yes, boss?"

"What did you just say?"

"Activating helicopter parent protocol, sir."

A laugh erupted from the lounge, and Tony turned around, to see Clint laughing into his fist. Bucky smirked, as if he knew something that he didn't. "Okay- whatever, just give me access to the security cameras."

A screen appeared in front of Tony, and he had to cover his ears because of all the squealing that was coming from the screen. "Holy hell, turn it off!" Sam yelled, backing away from the screen.

Tony squinted, and saw that Peter was sitting on a bed, with something literally sticking out of his foot, and his whole team was surrounding him while screaming their heads off like lunatics. 

"Oh my god, what in the actual living hell." Clint muttered out, as he got up from the couch. Tony was just as confused as everyone else. Finally, not wasting anymore time, he got up and went over to the elevator. 

Without saying a word, he left. Steve looked over at Bucky, who was still smirking. "What?"

Bucky looked over at him, and shrugged, leaving Steve even more confused.

"Friday, what has Peter been stabbed with?" 

"Activating, 'I got stabbed again, lol what can you do?"

Tony's eye twitched in frustration. "Friday, can you please speak normally?"

"Shakespeare, why thou no talk normally?" She replied.

"Oh my bloody god-"

"Language." Friday interrupted. 

"Just go to the level Peter is on." Tony growled. He was very confused at the moment, which made Tony even more unhappy. Had Friday been hacked? Was she malfunctioning? Was she-

"Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty." Friday chirped.

Tony screamed internally. 

The elevator doors opened, and Tony walked out, an annoyed scowl covering his face. He didn't hesitate in slamming open the door. The screaming grew louder when they all saw the door swing open, and Tony Stark walking into the room. 

Peter glanced up, a smile covering his face. "Oh my god, what did I just walk into." Tony muttered, the teenagers still screeching their heads off.

"Okay, everybody be quiet!" 

The teenagers silenced. "Finally, my god." Tony breathed out.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" Peter said cheerfully, from his spot on the bed, blood covering his foot and the floor beneath him. 

Tony stared blankly at him for enough time to make the atmosphere awkward. "Okay get up, your coming with me." He finally spoke.

"It's fine, Mr. Stark-"

"You have officially lost the right to say that your fine."

"But I'm fine-"

"Say it one more time, and I was stab you again with an even sharper shard of glass."

That made Peter go quiet. Mr. Stark cleared his throat, directing for Peter to come and follow him. Peter got up, and shrugged at his team as they left the room. 

Once the door was closed and they were away from the group of teenagers, Tony turned to Peter. "What in the ever loving hell?"

"Steve doesn't like that language, Mr. Stark."

"I don't care what Steve-" Mr. Stark took a breath. 

"Please just give me an explanation?"

Peter opened his mouth, "well, Ned dropped his bowl, and I stepped on one of the bowls shard thingys, then I started bleeding and everyone was freaking out." 

Tony stared blankly at him, before letting out an exhausted huff. "It's not even nine in the morning, and your already injuring yourself."

"In my defence, it was an accident."

"Me meeting you was an accident."

"Ouch."

The two stared at each other. Peter tried attacking him with the puppy dog eyes, while Tony glared unforgivably at him. Tony's eye twitched. Peter smiled brightly at him. 

"Fine- whatever, meeting you wasn't an accident." Tony finally muttered.

Peter smiled sweetly at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, "let's just go and get you cleaned up." 


	17. Chapter 17

"Let me get this straight..." Sam muttered, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You stepped on a shard of glass? From the bowl? Has anyone ever told you to not walk on broken glass?"

Peter thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I live on the wild side of life, Sam."

"You live on the idiotic side of life."

"My side of life is awesome."

"Your side of life is going to get you killed someday."

"Says the one that joined Captain America in taking down three helicarriers."

"Says the one who crashed a plane!"

"You've done more reckless things compared to me, Wilson."

"Oh, your not calling me Mister anymore? I'm hurt, Peter. You didn't even use my first name."

"Oh my god, will you two give it a rest." Tony snapped in frustration. That made the pair quiet. 

Peter was sitting on the kitchen bench, his foot wrapped up in bandages. Tony turned to look at him, and Peter felt himself stiffen at his steely gaze.

"I'm just going to ask this right now. Did you hack into Friday?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked innocently. 

"Friday?" Tony called up to the ceiling.

"Yes, Mr. Stank?" 

Peter coughed into his fist, as he tried to muffle a laugh. "See, she's broken." Mr. Stark pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Stank? She's perfectly fine." Peter retorted, allowing a giggle to escape his lips. 

"She seems fine to me." Clint spoke up from his position on the couch. Tony decided to ignore him.

"Your the only person here who would do this to Friday, so I want to know how on earth you managed to hack into her, while I think of a punishment."

Peter frowned. "Mr. Stark, are you accusing me without proof?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at the teen sitting before him. "Does anyone sitting in this room have any clue what a VSCO girl is?" 

The only other people in the room, which was Clint, Sam and Nat all shook their heads. Although Clint had a somewhat knowing look on his face. 

"I don't think anyone in this tower knows what that is, Pete, and-"

"Sksksksksk..." Peter muttered to himself. Tony just stared for a long while. At this point, he was convinced the Spider Child was possessed.

"You know what? Whatever. I can't even be bothered asking why you were in the common room last night at two in the morning, or how you even got onto the floor through the window."

"It's simple, Mr. Stark. I climbed the outside of the building." Peter answered.

"What window did you go through? Didn't your friends see you?" 

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but came up empty. Should he tell Mr.Stark that his friends now knew he was Spider-Man? How would he react? 

"I... Was stealthy." Was his reply. He decided it'd be best to tell him another time. Or maybe he was just stalling and making up excuses. 

Another tired sigh left Mr. Stark's lips. "Just head back to your friends. You guys will be getting on the bus to head back home soon, so go have breakfast." 

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark!" Peter answered with over enthusiasm. He made sure to give him a wide grin on his way out. Tony looked away before he could get affected by his puppy eyes. 

When Peter was out of ear-shot, Clint spoke up from the couch. "You're such a dad." 

Nat nodded in agreement. "How many times do I have to say that he's not my son?" Tony asked, frustrated. 

"Clearly too many." 

"See? This is why I'm growing grey hair."

"Okay Boomer." 

"Shut up, Friday!" 

Peter soon made his way back to his classmates, who were busy cleaning up the mess Ned had made. Well, only Ned and Charles were cleaning the mess, while the others were spread out around the room. 

"Peter!" Sally announced as he opened the door.

"How's your foot?" MJ asked as he closed the door behind him. "It'll be fine in an hour or so." Peter replied.

"So cool..." He heard Charles mutter off to the side.

Cindy made her way over to him. "Did you get chewed out by Mr. Stark?"

Peter nodded, "yeah, it sucked."

"Did he catch you with the protocol names?" Was Cindy's question. 

Peter shrugged, "I'm pretty certain he knows it was me, but I managed to somewhat avoid the question." 

"Does he know that we know that you know that we know your Spider-Man?" Abe asked.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Do you mean does he know if you guys know I'm Spider-Man?"

Abe nodded. "To answer your question, no. I didn't want to have that talk yet."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Charles questioned.

Peter scoffed, "I'm going to blame him."

Betty frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "But... Your the one who was standing in the room in your suit." 

Peter sent her a light glare, "I wouldn't have been in the suit if it wasn't for him." 

She shrugged, "good point."

"This has one been hectic field trip..." Abe murmured, stealing a glance at Peter. "It went just about as bad as it could've gone." Peter murmured.

Sally gasped, "bad? I think it went great! We got the meet the Avengers!" 

"Yeah, and you also got to learn all my deepest darkest secrets."

"Why do you have to be so edgy?" Sally asked, her eyes squinting at Peter. 

He shrugged, "I'm not wrong. You guys learned everything about me that I was trying to hide."

MJ spoke up from her spot on bed. "He's got a point. Literally everything he kept from us is out in the open."

"Well now you've got the Spidey Protection Squad!" Betty announced. Everyone turned to look at her with a sharp glare. 

"What? Was I not supposed to say anything...?" 

"What on earth is the Spidey Protection Squad?" Peter asked, his confusion doubling at the excited look on everyone's faces. 

"Well... After you told us you got shot five times, we decided that we would make an effort to protect you! Or, at least, be there for you when you need it." Betty explained.

Peter was still slightly confused. "How... How are you guys going to protect me?" 

"We just don't want you to get yourself killed." Flash spoke up. Peter looked at him in surprise. 

Flash hadn't been speaking much, and this was the first time he had said anything that morning. 

Peter smiled at his friends. "Alright then." 

"But there are some rules to the squad!" Abe announced. "Rules?" Everyone echoed.

Abe turned and looked directly at Peter. "First, if you get hurt and you can't call the Avengers, call one of us." 

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Abe cut him off. "Second!" He looked at the rest of the group. 

"We tell nobody about our Spidey Protection Squad. We must keep Peter's identity a secret." 

"I thought we already went over this..." Ned murmured. 

Abe shushed him, "I'm just reminding you." 

"You guys are an odd bunch." Peter said out loud. 

Abe gave him a toothy grin in response. 

A light knock sounded from the door. The door opened, and Carrie popped her head inside. 

"You guys ready for breakfast?" 

Everyone nodded their heads eagerly. 

Breakfast went by in a flash. Everyone had finished eating almost as soon as the food was put on their plates. Aside from Ned, who had already eaten that morning. 

Abe even managed to choke on a piece of bread, which resulted in Charles slapping him brutally in the back, and a group of laughing teenagers. Sally even got a video of the entire thing, which she saved later for blackmail. 

They were now making their way to the same room Mr. Stark had always met them in. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for this field trip to be over. 

Mr. Stark was already in the room by the time they arrived. 

Once they were all seated, Mr. Stark began to speak. "Well, it's been a long few days but now you all have to leave my tower."

Way to get straight to the point, Mr. Stark... 

Everyone just sat in silence, sharing glances between each-other. "Like, I'm serious. There is a bus outside waiting for you. The bus will take you back to your school." 

Betty abruptly stood up. "On behalf of the Decathlon team, we would like to thank you for allowing us to have a field trip here." 

Mr. Stark waved her off with a lazy hand, "it wasn't an issue." Peter didn't miss the glance Mr. Stark gave him.

Abe was shaking in his seat. Not because he was sick, or injured, but because he was struggling to hold in what he desperately wanted to scream out. The tension between the students was stifling. They were all trying to not burst out the secret that had been revealed to them. 

"Also, don't go sharing the news of Peter's relationship with us. We don't need the media on his tail." Mr. Stark added. 

"WE KNOW PETER IS SPIDER-MAN!" 

Everyone's mouths dropped open as they all turned and glared harshly at Abe. He just hid his face in his hands. 

Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he blinked several times. He sat in silence for a good minute, before breathing in harshly through his nose. He looked at Peter who was sitting rigid in his seat. 

Before Tony could say anything, Peter cut in.

"It was your fault! I blame you, Mr. Stark." 

Mr. Stark held his heart in mock offence. "I'm hurt, Peter. Your blaming me for getting caught?"

"You purposely made me wear my suit and be Spider-Man around them!"

"And how did they actually find out?" 

"I was in our room... In my suit."

"Without your mask on?"

"Without my mask on..." 

Tony sighed, "you could've just gotten changed into different clothing."

"I wouldn't have been in my suit if it weren't for you, Mr. Stark!" 

"You should've seen this coming, Underoos. You made me swing on a ceiling fan. I don't let things like that go lightly." 

"Hold on- Peter, you what?" Sally giggled, the image of Tony Stark swinging on a fan entering her mind. 

Peter shrugged, "he deserved it." 

"Is that why I found you in the common room getting pop tarts? And why you changed the protocol names? Because they found out? Is this an act of teenage rebellion or rage?" Mr. Stark questioned, genuinely confused. 

Peter shook his head, "no, they made me do that all." He said as he motioned to the group around him.

"You made Friday call me a boomer." Tony complained.

Peter laughed, "that's because you are a boomer, Mr. Stark."

"Get out of my tower. All of you." 

Everyone began to laugh. 

"But seriously, you guys tell anyone about Peter and I will make sure none of you get a future in any college or jobs."

Charles excitedly jumped in his seat, "don't worry, Tony Stark! We created the Spidey Protection Squad!"

Mr. Stark choked on his own breath. "I'm sorry, the Spidey what?"

"Spidey Protection Squad." Cindy repeated. 

"They'll just be looking out for Peter." MJ elaborated. 

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, "you got yourself a tight group of protectors, Pete."

"Yay..." Peter murmured, his fist waving enthusiastically in the air. 

Carrie opened the door with a light smile touching her lips. "You guys ready to go?" 

"Get em out of here, Carrie." Mr. Stark ordered. Everyone stood up and began to leave, but MJ paused in the doorway. 

Mr. Stark looked at her in curiosity, as her eyes stared at the crowd. A look of sadness covered her face, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please don't let him get hurt again... I don't think I could take seeing Peter in pain."

Mr. Stark lowered his gaze. "I wish I could stop him. I try everything I can to protect him, but that kid is reckless." He looked up at MJ. "I'm counting on you guys to keep an extra eye on him." 

MJ nodded, and gave him a soft smile. 

They may not be super powered teenagers, and they may not have fancy technology or even the strength compared to the Avengers, but they'll be damned if they think that will stop them from looking out for their friend.

"We'll try our best."


End file.
